


The Wives in Beverly

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 本人非作者，代发。作者LostInTokyolof地址：https://dongjingyeweiyang.lofter.com/
Relationships: Fernando Torres/Andrés Iniesta, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández, Kevin de Bruyne/Pep Guardiola, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos
Kudos: 3





	The Wives in Beverly

作者LostinTokyo 

[足球同人]The Wives in Beverly  
ABO文，生子，皮水/万笛/白托/瓜丁/卡蘑/KTK，比弗利娇妻梗，感谢的脑洞，精神失常产物，惊天巨雷，不要看 

序幕  
1.  
“为什么来比弗利？” 

“我之前认识的一位健身教练极力推荐的，他来这里工作了，不再接私活。”  
德布劳内说。他戴着墨镜和耳机，拉着行李箱，径直走了。 

拉莫斯显然对镜头更感兴趣。他对着话筒侃侃而谈，讲了一段自己的心路感想，以及称赞比弗利健康中心服务优渥、设备完善，宛如度假。  
他当然需要这么做，他签了广告协议，皮克替他拉到了赞助。 

主持人认为拉莫斯的镜头已经太多了，他将话筒对准了在拉莫斯后面进来的莫德里奇。  
“我？”莫德里奇指了指自己，又指了指拉莫斯，“塞吉推荐的，我跟伊万参观后，感觉很好，就赶紧过来了。” 

托雷斯同样戴着耳机经过，被拉莫斯强行拉到了镜头前。  
“我也是塞吉推荐的，安德烈斯和我参观考察了两周，最后做了决定，我很喜欢这里。”  
托雷斯眨巴着眼睛说。  
“因为我们做决定晚了，差点进不来，是前面一位预定客人空出来，我们才补进来，不然得排到明年去了。” 

金发德国人拿着手机，匆匆经过。他眼皮都没有抬一下，直接从摄像头前离开，但主持人仍然叫住了他。  
“我嘛，”德国人冷淡地说，“我不是今天来的，我在这里已经住了三个月。” 

外景拍摄即将结束，主持人和摄影师正准备收工。最后一位客人—哈维—他注意到镜头，立刻冲过来对着话筒，大声说：  
“我认为这是个不人道的组织，将怀孕的Omega和他们的Alpha强行分开。这里是集中营，我劝你们……”  
记者朝摄影师给了个眼色，提醒赶快剪掉。 

2.  
德布劳内将房间里的Personal Station装好后，美滋滋地试了一下，网速很不错，适合打游戏。他来这里对大家都轻松。瓜迪奥拉忙于工作，家里的大儿子才一岁，也需要照顾。如果再照顾德布劳内，就太辛苦了。当然，最重要的是，为德布劳内整天打游戏这事儿，两人老吵架，干脆搬出来眼不见为净。  
等他想起来去洗手间时，才发现盥洗室已经被他的室友拉莫斯给占满了，满满当当都是各种瓶瓶罐罐。他自己的男友也是位精致绅士，他对这种行为早已见怪不怪。  
他注意到拉莫斯留在客厅里，对着摄像机各种比划。 

怎么还在拍，他想。他瞟了一眼话筒上的牌子，发现不是亚马逊或者天空体育之类的，而是一家他没有听说的公司。不过，很快他就知道了，那是皮克的电影公司，要为拉莫斯拍一部生活记录片，展现一位勇敢、乐观、积极的Omega新手妈妈。其主要核心是塑造拉莫斯良好形象，和与各种母婴品牌推广合作。  
拉莫斯站起来走动，开始介绍房子里各处情形。  
德布劳内赶紧啪地一声，把自己的房间门关紧了。 

德布劳内沉浸在游戏里一段时间，直到敲门声响起。  
他以为是室友拉莫斯，打开才发现是托雷斯。 

“红酒。”托雷斯笑容羞涩。 

“谢谢，我怀孕了，不能喝酒。”  
德布劳内说。不过，他不怀孕也不喝酒。 

“没关系，是红酒面膜，免费小样。”  
托雷斯说。  
“美白祛斑，效果显著。” 

“……”  
伸手不打笑脸人，德布劳内不好意思冷面直接拒接。他拿了两袋小样，重新关上房门。 

3.  
德布劳内在餐厅里拿了满满一盘食物，找了个靠窗位置坐下。 

“你这拿得也太多了吧，不会吃胖吗？”  
站在他后面取食物的拉莫斯说，他觉得德布劳内的盘子都快漫出来。拉莫斯的餐盘里就看起来很健康。 

“没事的，会全吐出来。”  
德布劳内说。他取出手机，搁在桌上，瓜迪奥拉正在照顾大儿子吃晚餐。他们聊聊天，互相直播吃饭。 

“你自己先吃饭吧，佩普，”德布劳内说，“小家伙饿了自然会吃，别管他啦。”  
家里请了保姆，但瓜迪奥拉还是愿意尽量自己亲力亲为，陪伴孩子成长。要是德布劳内在家就没这个耐心，他肯定着急上火，要掀桌子骂人。 

德国人进来取了一次食物，用专门便当盒打好包，走了。  
拉莫斯左拥右抱，和莫德里奇、托雷斯坐在一起吃饭。  
他们边吃饭边聊天。 

莫德里奇表示要给自己的室友打包带点吃的，对方一直留在房间里，不肯出来。 

“他巴塞罗那口味，喜欢海鲜，你可以打包基围虾和三文鱼，再配些青菜沙拉和面包。”  
托雷斯建议说。  
“对，还有奶油蘑菇汤，他会喜欢的。” 

“嗯。”  
莫德里奇点点头。他告诉另外两个，哈维情绪低落，他非常担心。哈维认为自己被卡西抛弃了。 

“不知道为什么他那么大意见，这里条件这么好。”  
拉莫斯不以为然地说。比弗利医生、护士、营养师、健身教练一应俱全，都是满世界挖来的业界精英。这里只证明一件事，好的东西唯一缺点就是贵。而且承载力有限，花钱迟了还排不到。 

“我也喜欢这里，”托雷斯说，“尤其健身房，它把我家一位颇受欢迎的资深健身教练都给挖走了。” 

“对啊，这里条件这么好，他居然不满意，”拉莫斯说，“哈维在家都快把伊克尔逼疯了，伊克尔实在没办法，只能把他送走。实在不行给哈维约心理医生吧，这里就有。” 

“第一个孩子嘛，肯定压力大。”  
莫德里奇说。 

“那你那时候呢？”托雷斯问。 

“我什么问题都没有，我一直踢球踢到六个月。”  
克罗地亚人说，他身体条件好到惊人。  
“列维不让我休息，最后还是阿森纳那边看不下去，去英超联赛告发热刺违规使用孕期球员。列维收到警告后，算了下账，才同意放我休息。接着，直到我转会到皇马，空窗期都没有薪水。” 

“你应该找律师，”拉莫斯说，“拒发孕期球员薪水违法。” 

“皇马让我别折腾这个，列维太难缠，”莫德里奇摇摇头说，“皇马提前给我办理转会，好让我早点有收入。” 

“他肯定不会有这个问题，”拉莫斯朝德布劳内那边努了努嘴，“要不然也不会这么大胆子，黄金年纪放弃事业，连生两个孩子。” 

4.  
拉莫斯进门，看到玄关上挂着的大衣，他搭讪起自己的室友。  
“这大衣什么牌子，看上去不错。” 

“不知道，”德布劳内说，“佩普的，走的那天他怕我冷，脱下来给我的。” 

“是定制款吧。”  
拉莫斯说，他看了下标签。 

“我不知道。”  
德布劳内说，他手机响了，他忙着从牛仔裤掏手机出来，信用卡掉出来。 

拉莫斯顺手捡起来还给对方，是张黑金卡。  
“哪家银行的？” 

“不知道，佩普给的。”  
德布劳内不耐烦地说。电话那头是瓜迪奥拉，又问他情况怎么样。 

“我今天听说比弗利内部买东西要用它的购物卡，我已经给你充好值，缺什么你就自己买，不够再充。”  
瓜迪奥拉说。 

“唉呀，这里什么都不缺，比家里还全。”  
德布劳内不耐烦地说。 

那天晚些时候，拉莫斯躺在床上，突然感到一阵失落。人生总有一些时刻，能理解为什么一些人爱慕虚荣，情愿委身于年长几十岁的Sugar Daddy豪门老男人。  
这主要是因为他打听到，瓜迪奥拉不仅负责德布劳内全部生活开销，在曼彻斯特的房产、餐厅、高尔夫球场这一大堆物业都写着甚至只写着德布劳内名字。  
尤其是他拿起手机，皮克恬不知耻地发短信说，Steam上钱花完了，让他顺手帮忙充点。  
要平时这些小事他也就帮忙充了，这会儿他正在气头上，爆骂了几句，拒绝搭理皮克。 

皮克毫不留情骂回来，埋怨你不充就算了，还骂人。 

拉莫斯握着手机，回复说。  
—听说瓜迪奥拉在曼彻斯特物业都挂着德布劳内的名字，你那个度假海滩…… 

—嗨，亲爱的，听说德布劳内在比利时买了个洗浴中心送给瓜迪奥拉，你能给我Steam充点钱不，我都没法上线了。 

滚吧，皮克。  
这就是拉莫斯最后的想法。他翻了个身，一股恶心感涌上来。 

肯定是杰拉德皮克让他恶心的！  
拉莫斯愤怒地想。他决定不再想皮克，这会让他想吐。他想了一会托雷斯和莫德里奇，金色头发和白色手指令他心旌荡漾。但他一回神，仍然感到想吐。 

他不得不从床上跳起来，冲进洗手间。他一脚掀开马桶，大吐特吐，吐到天旋地转。胃里翻江倒海，仿佛要把整个胃袋翻过来。  
他吐到舌头都要失去知觉，大口喘着气，但是酸水不断往上流。 

一只手搭在他肩上，拉莫斯转头看到他的室友，手上拿着一颗药丸。  
“止吐剂？谢谢，我已经吐完了。” 

“管道疏通剂。”  
德布劳内冷静地说。他掀开马桶水槽盖，将药丸扔进去。等了几分钟后，他才按下冲水按钮。 

“……”  
拉莫斯一时间不知道自己该不该说感谢，或许还是该的，这可能就是有经验的好处吧。  
但莫德里奇从来没提到过这个，只是抱怨热刺俱乐部不许他休息。不过，莫德里奇倒也没有太抱怨。他表示自己前面五个月感觉都很飞升，骁勇善战，满场飞奔，四处放铲，到第六个月才感到过度疲惫，吃不消。如果他那种状态持续下去，也许不单是同城死敌，而是英超十九队都要联名抗议热刺没有人性，放生化武器在场上溜达。 

“这会吐到什么时候，”拉莫斯拿毛巾擦脸，抱怨说，“不是说孕期Omega身体机能会飞升吗？” 

“因人而异吧，我当时吐了七个月。” 

“……”  
比利时人真实的回答让拉莫斯沉默了。  
“那我还可以问你一个问题吗？” 

“说。” 

“几个月可以H？” 

“我不知道，”德布劳内说，“我上次一直都没有做那个，直到身体完全恢复。” 

比利时人回房间休息了，只有拉莫斯感到自己得知了什么不得了的秘密。 

拉莫斯重新躺到在床上，做了个托雷斯送的红酒面膜。他打电话向皮克抱怨了一番他的情况，皮克总算主动安慰了他，并表示下次要把这些都拍摄进纪录片，因为sese是世界最勇敢的小O妈妈。 

接下来，他们兴致勃勃地八卦了一番室友和室友男友的家庭生活。 

“我怀疑他们没什么H生活。”拉莫斯说。 

“他们差着整整二十岁呢，能有什么生活质量，”皮克附和说，“而且瓜迪奥拉腰不好，在巴萨就病倒过几次，严重时候站都站不起来。” 

“库尔图瓦说德布劳内性冷淡，在床上像死鱼，十分不行，”拉莫斯说，“你要是亲耳听过库尔图瓦说话，你能活活笑死。” 

“是吗，难怪他们俩关系这么好呢，嘻嘻嘻。” 

“哈哈哈是的，真般配。”  
拉莫斯说。他原本郁闷的心情重新放开了。他再也不嫉妒什么Sugar Daddy豪门老男人，凡事都要有代价。有钱又怎么样，除非是找到梅西那种有钱又XX大的优质Alpha。 

“好啦，你收着点，别得罪他，”皮克说，“我还要拉拢瓜迪奥拉来我的竞选团队呢，我说可以给他名誉主席，他不置可否。” 

“不会的，”拉莫斯说，“对了，你考虑好选哪家做我们家米兰的儿媳吗？” 

“我还在考虑呢，好难取舍啊。” 

“我也是。”  
拉莫斯说。虽然孩子才刚过受精卵阶段，目前只是早期胚胎，但（选妃）教育宜早不宜迟。他和皮克对未来儿媳的共同标准是，要有很多很多很多钱，要漂亮，要贤惠，配得上他们家门第。 

瓜迪奥拉和德布劳内家已经被暂时排除在外。虽然他家很有钱，瓜迪奥拉能为皮克的加泰事业提供很大助力。但这两个人都太难搞了。  
我不敢想象跟瓜迪奥拉做亲家，皮克苦恼地说，一点小事能被他骂死，还得天天喝橙汁十二点就睡觉。 

是的，拉莫斯说。他比较看好卡西和哈维家的，以及托雷斯和伊涅斯塔家的。莫德里奇家的呢，他难以抉择。 

“卡西家的万一性格像哈维就完了，伊涅斯塔家的万一拣两人缺点长就完了，”拉莫斯忧心仲仲地说，“莫德里奇家不够有钱。” 

皮克回复了几句，拉莫斯突然没声音了，急得他大叫。  
“你睡了吗sese？你是生气还是睡过去了？” 

片刻之后，他收到拉莫斯回复短信。  
—面膜干了，我的脸被黏住了。 

那使得皮克回复说。  
—你没事就好，sese，记得给我的steam账号充钱。 

第一章 香水有毒 

“送礼物吗？”  
托雷斯说，他躺在健身床上，用力将杠铃推起来，又放回原位。  
“送红酒最棒了。” 

“佩普不太爱酒。”德布劳内说。他躺在另一边健身床上，做腿部肌肉训练。瓜迪奥拉很少饮酒，家里藏酒多到堆出来，经常还要拿出去送人。 

“你可以买纪念年份的酒嘛，生日、第一次约会、结婚纪念日这些都行，”托雷斯说，“真正的爱情就像美酒，日久弥深，伊涅斯塔酒庄红酒，你值得拥有。” 

“……”德布劳内不想继续这个话题了，“……我想送香水，但还不知道送那种好，你懂吗？” 

“那你可问错人了，”托雷斯指了一下对面的拉莫斯，“找他吧。” 

德布劳内去看他的室友。拉莫斯浑身上下只穿了条运动内裤，在跑步机上挥汗如雨。一位摄影师在后面紧跟着他，拍个不停。他晒成小麦色的肌肤和花花绿绿的纹身，使他看起来非常健康。  
德国人远远地藏在角落里做瑜伽。窗外，莫德里奇在跟健身教练打网球，有来有回。 

德布劳内不想在这种时候去打扰自己的室友。他那位室友一天几乎二十四小时身边都有跟拍镜头。他对于在别人的纪录片里乱入毫无兴趣。 

在暂时没有摄像头对着时，比如洗手间里，德布劳内总算问出声。  
“我想给佩普买瓶香水，你懂吗？” 

拉莫斯对这个话题非常感兴趣，差点连洗手都忘了。  
“你想买什么样的？” 

“适合他，能让他高兴。”  
德布劳内说。他上次听阿奎罗建议买过一次，瓜迪奥拉表现得很高兴，但实际上摆在家里根本没怎么用。 

“要我给你讲吗？”  
拉莫斯指着盥洗室的瓶瓶罐罐，兴奋地说。 

“你直接给我建议吧。”  
德布劳内干脆地说。在拉莫斯跟他讲各种香水的特性时，他靠在门边玩起了手机。 

但是，在最终收到拉莫斯给他的建议后，德布劳内差不多打消了买香水送男友的念头。  
因为，他在网上搜了一下，每一款都很贵。  
他不明白一瓶破香水为什么要那么贵，就算长期开封不用，时间久了，照样会挥发干净。  
他立刻倾向于买点实用玩意儿，比如沐浴液、洗发水（不过这个瓜迪奥拉用不着）之类。当地特色浴盐就不错，他们俩都挺喜欢泡SPA放松，撒些浴盐，有海水的味道。 

“你最后决定买哪种香水吗？”  
拉莫斯靠在房门口问。 

“我放弃了，我打算买点洗浴套装之类的。”  
德布劳内说。 

“为什么？” 

“香水太贵了，超出预算。” 

“……”  
拉莫斯没吭声。人跟人之间的差距比人跟大象还大。他觉得这些香水一点都不贵，尤其是送男朋友。他昨天给皮克充的钱都足够买他推荐的三瓶香水了。换他的话，他肯定All In全买回家。 

卡西给德布劳内打电话，问他怎么还不上线打游戏。  
德布劳内告诉了他现在的烦恼。 

“你可以试试问哈维的意见，他和佩普全世界最配。”  
卡西提议说。  
“你知道他最近怎么样了吗，我根本联系不到他。” 

“我一直都没有见到他，他就像已经从这里出逃了似的。” 

“唉。”  
卡西叹了一口气。他实际上也向拉莫斯、托雷斯，甚至莫德里奇都打听过，得到的回答统统令人担心。哈维本人呢，根本不接他电话，更不愿意见他。哈维认为，一位孕期Omega应该呆在他的Alpha身边，而不是被赶进健康中心关禁闭。他认为卡西从来没有爱过他，也从来不期盼小生命的诞生。 

德布劳内决定试一下，他打电话到了哈维和莫德里奇的房间。  
毫无疑问是莫德里奇接的电话。  
“他根本不搭理人，我带回来的午饭也不吃，再这么下去我真的得叫医生了。”  
莫德里奇说。 

但莫德里奇还是决定试一试，他敲开了室友的房门。  
哈维仍然躺在床上生闷气，眼睛盯着天花板，看上去毫无精神。 

“德布劳内刚才打电话，他打算给瓜迪奥拉买香水，他想问你……” 

第二天早餐时，莫德里奇告诉其他人，当时他话音刚落，哈维突然就活过来了。他惊人地像争头球般跳起来，换衣服出门购物。比弗利就有一个很大购物中心，不过需要开通会员卡。 

“他一直逛到商场打烊才回来，满面春风，大包小包把客厅都堆满了，”莫德里奇形容说，“什么电饭煲面包机吸尘器一套一套的，还跟我说要不要一起逛街，他拿到好多折扣码。这是他这么多天来，跟我说的第一句话。” 

当然，最重要的是，哈维给德布劳内带了要送给瓜迪奥拉的香水，还写了卡片让德布劳内照抄。香水价格比德布劳内预算低得多，使得他还有空间买浴盐。另外，哈维不仅买了香水，还找导购拿到一堆小样和折扣码。虽然不知道有什么用，但看上去很厉害的样子。  
德布劳内将香水和浴盐寄给了远在英国的瓜迪奥拉。卡片是他自己写的，哈维写的卡片过于肉麻和激情，看一眼就直掉鸡皮疙瘩。 

那天早上，托雷斯从健身房回去时，发觉房间被室友布置得像德州电锯杀人狂现场。  
克罗斯举着两把锃亮的锯子正在比较。 

“这有什么不同的吗？”托雷斯好奇地问。 

“锯齿型号不同。”德国人说，“我买给米洛当礼物。”  
他留下了一把，将另一把准备退货。 

第二章 探监日 

比佛利每两周一次的Alpha家属探望日，今天就要到了。一大清早，Alpha们就从各地赶来，急于看望他们处在孕期的Omega。  
会客厅里陆陆续续来了六位Alpha。托雷斯在玄关穿上大衣，告诉室友克罗斯。  
“你待会儿出去记得多穿件外套，今天外面还挺冷，我早上慢跑感到风很大。” 

“我不出去。”克罗斯平静地说。 

“你不去会客室吗？Alpha们都来了，工作人员说来了六个呢。” 

“……”克罗斯沉默了下，最后说，“他今天没空。” 

托雷斯一踏进会客室，就和伊涅斯塔来了个大大的拥抱。他们俩才几天没见，就觉得仿佛被分开很久。他们每次在一起，好像都置身于年轻时光。 

哈维抱着胸，对卡西一脸爱答不理的样子。卡西主动向他示好，他冷冰冰转身就走了。拉莫斯本来正跟皮克抱在一起，看到旁边卡西尴尬失落的样子，拉莫斯主动挽起卡西。他一手拉着皮克，一手拉着卡西，都带到自己房间里。  
莫德里奇呢，肯定是这个世界上最幸福的Omega！他的现任拉基蒂奇、前任乔尔卢卡，以及他和乔尔卢卡所生的大女儿都来了。身材高大的乔尔卢卡激动得将莫德里奇和女儿一起抱起来。 

“你就像以前一样。”乔尔卢卡说。  
被抱起来的莫德里奇低头给了前夫一个吻。 

拉基蒂奇先把大女儿抱过去，被乔尔卢卡放下的莫德里奇拥抱了拉基蒂奇和大女儿。女儿很喜欢这位继父，两任丈夫之间也关系良好，并无龌龊。乔尔卢卡很满意拉基蒂奇对自己的女儿和对莫德里奇无微不至地照顾。 

瓜迪奥拉来得比较迟，进来时端着咖啡杯，低头看表。要不是德布劳内叫了他一声，他差点撞上玻璃门。  
“凯文。”  
瓜迪奥拉抬起头，拥抱了自己的男孩。  
“你最近怎么样？” 

“挺好的，”德布劳内说，“我以为你会把孩子带过来。” 

“唉，他太小了，我不敢带他出远门。而且我接下来还有行程，不能待太久。”瓜迪奥拉说。  
他靠在比利时人肩上，掏出手机，给比利时人看他出门前拍摄小宝贝儿的睡姿。 

克罗斯独自坐在房间里，无聊地翻着杂志。他用脚趾头也能想象外边托雷斯和伊涅斯塔互相看着对方傻笑的样子。他们每天视频就是那样，聊聊酒庄生意，聊聊吃啥喝啥，接着就互相默默看着，很开心。  
呵，他冷漠地想，两个傻子。 

克洛泽给他发了短信，拜仁主教练弗里克有急事请了三天假。作为助理教练他得全权负责带队训练，和做好一切赛前准备。 

好的，克罗斯回复说。 

当然他跟克洛泽并没有什么轰轰烈烈的爱情故事，一切都很简单、平淡，符合两个人性格。那种黏黏糊糊的气质不适合德国人，也许西班牙人才那样。  
克罗斯将杂志翻了一页，敲门响了。他想肯定是托雷斯，但他把门一打开就后悔了，门外站着瓜迪奥拉。 

“我听凯文说你也在这里，特意过来看看你。”  
瓜迪奥拉说。 

接着克罗斯不情愿地被瓜迪奥拉抱了个满怀，一股恶心的廉价香水味把他包围了。要不克罗斯为啥讨厌黏黏糊糊的西班牙人呢，又不熟，还非要抱来抱去、亲来亲去。 

“冲冲冲，快上分，伊克尔！”  
德布劳内使劲按着手柄说。 

卡西接住了德布劳内扔给他的“饼”，刷刷连升了三级经验。  
“多谢啦，兄台！” 

这对游戏搭档窝在德布劳内房间里，玩游戏玩得津津有味。瓜迪奥拉听说克罗斯也在，就说要去看望德国人。德布劳内懒得管他，正好卡西被拉莫斯带进来，两个人一起沉浸于游戏世界。 

不沉浸于游戏世界里也不行，隔壁传来一声惨叫“sese！放过我吧！”，接着又是大喘气又是呻吟，又是噼里啪啦、恍里恍当，不绝于耳，用脚后跟也能猜出来隔壁拉莫斯和皮克这对情侣在干什么勾当。 

“动静可真大，他们要拆房子吗？”  
德布劳内伸手把游戏声音调得更大。 

“唉，基操，”卡西摇摇头说，“他俩就这样。”  
接着他告诉德布劳内，他和哈维、和皮克、拉莫斯两口子一起去日本伊涅斯塔那里度假。皮克和拉莫斯半夜把日式榻榻米房间的纸门震垮了三面。 

“可是拉莫斯现在能做吗？”德布劳内指了指隔壁，“会不会出事？我怕呆会儿得帮他们叫救护车。” 

“别管他们啦，死不了，”卡西说，“我们继续玩游戏。” 

皮克和拉莫斯八卦德布劳内和瓜迪奥拉私生活质量不怎么高，可能是真的。德布劳内做梦都没想到的是，一墙之隔，拉莫斯后面插着一根猫尾，正骑在皮克身上这样那样皮克。反正皮克又没有怀孕，怎么会出问题呢。 

哈维躺在床上，看着天花板发呆。窗台上站着一只百灵鸟，被他起名叫普伊，是他在这里的唯一朋友。因为它卷起的头毛就好像哈维那位最好、最忠诚的朋友。  
他以为卡西会来房间找他，他们隔着门各种争吵、哭泣，最后打开门，互相拥抱，发誓以后再也不争吵，就像电视剧情侣那样。但这种事情现实是不会发生的。  
事实是，卡西再也没搭理他。他按捺不住，假装不小心发错短信给卡西。卡西还是毫无动静，就像死了一样。  
他甚至给瓜迪奥拉发了短信，同样就像死了一样，一个字也不回！ 

哈维闭上眼睛，他和卡西最后分手场景仍然历历在目。  
卡西捏着他的脸说：  
“我的天哪，你不会是法布雷加斯换头吧，这么作？你今天晚饭做了吗，我饿死了。” 

说句实话，这种家庭生活持续下去毫无意义，分开是应该的。所有家庭事务都是哈维操心，即使是他怀孕后。卡西整天什么也不做，什么也不管，不是躺在床上玩手机，就是坐在沙发上傻笑打PS。 

门外传来克罗地亚人低沉的笑声、交谈声，一浪高过一浪。  
呵。  
至于那位室友呢，莫德里奇假装安慰哈维，明里暗里各种炫耀拉基蒂奇温柔体贴，将女儿艾玛照顾得很好，家里永远井井有条，从来不让他操一点心。  
他把艾玛当成亲生的一样疼爱，他们父女俩关系可好啦。  
莫德里奇一脸甜蜜地说。  
家里有什么事，伊万总是说他来处理吧，让我好好休息，和专心工作。 

恶心！  
克罗地亚低音炮说话的样子看着就恶心。  
最恶心的是，前几天搞聚餐，六个人一起吃饭。莫德里奇趁机吹起拉基蒂奇，又多加了一句。  
我的金球奖也有伊万的一半，要是没有他的奉献和支持，我怎么会有成就。 

太恶心！  
在座诸位脸上笑容僵硬，齐刷刷翻起了白眼。 

第三章 杀死比尔 

德布劳内躺在健身房垫子上，有节奏做腿部拉伸运动。德国人坐在他旁边的瑜伽垫上。  
窗外阳光明媚，拉莫斯跟托雷斯打篮球，两个人又是扣篮又是抢断，虎虎生威。莫德里奇拉着哈维打网球，克罗地亚人状态神勇，哈维快招架不住了。 

实际上，这几个人邀请了德布劳内，但被比利时人拒绝了。德国人早就注意到比利时人非常谨慎，每天在健身房都是躺着做些手臂或者腿部的肌肉练习。而且，每次必先叫私人教练，确定运动强度。结束基础练习后，不会再做更多。  
比利时人当然同样注意到德国人几乎一动不动，只固定来健身房做瑜伽。 

他们一齐去看外边的四个人，最后德布劳内感慨说：  
“我觉得这运动量有点大了。” 

“人人都自信自己是铁人，不会有事，”德国人放平双腿，冷冰冰地说，“不作不死，你却要试。” 

“真的吓人。”  
德布劳内说。他忍不住告诉克罗斯，拉莫斯几乎从早到晚都在运动，并且基本不穿衣服，半夜三更还在蹦迪。吃得也很少，天天听到他在洗手间吐得一塌糊涂。最可怕的是，他还跟皮克肆无忌惮各种放飞，各种快乐。  
德布劳内怀疑这样下去要出大事，但也可能有些人就是铁人。他最好的朋友阿扎尔就几乎没有什么问题，怀着身孕在英超被铲倒了，也无非是拍拍屁股爬起来。  
他过往的经验教训已经让他知道自己不是铁人，怀第一个孩子吃了挺多苦头，精神和肉体饱受摧残。 

“我不行，之前两周大部分时间都在床上躺着，”克罗斯摸着自己的脚踝，闷闷地说，“我现在晚上睡觉时都要把腿抬起来。” 

“我也是，我会把床调一下，把腿垫高。”  
德布劳内说。  
“倒也不用过分担心，医生说我身体太强壮了，排异反应太大，不过这种一般恢复起来都快。” 

“……”克罗斯停了一会儿，最后说，“是双胞胎，胚胎着床很差，得非常小心。” 

德布劳内冲德国人比了个大拇指，厉害，羡慕。 

克罗斯摇摇头，德布劳内拍了一下他的肩。阳光洒在这两个Omega身上，他们甚至一起分享了一盘蔓越莓，酸酸甜甜味道非常适合饱受孕期摧残的Omega们。  
本来故事到这里，是一段惺惺相惜的佳话，但这样就违背这个故事比佛利娇妻的本意，并会导致收视率降到谷底。

在吃完蔓越莓后，比利时人最终开口了。  
“昨天克洛泽怎么没过来看你？这里两周才开放一次。” 

“他太忙了，”克罗斯有点不高兴地将比利时人搁在自己肩上的手挪开了，“他得带队训练，实在没空。” 

“他只是拜仁助理教练，怎么那么忙？比佩普还忙？佩普天天都忙到脚不沾地，还是专门请了几个小时的假赶过来。俱乐部理解这些，特意派商务飞机接送他来回。” 

克罗斯抬起眼睛，看着对面的比利时人。对方金发笼罩在阳光下，深蓝色眼睛看起来又蠢又无辜。  
你先动的手，克罗斯冷酷地想，别怪我。  
—是时候杀死这个没脑子的比利时人了。  
德国人默默在心里擦亮了一柄四十米长的钢锯。 

“我知道，”克罗斯冷冰冰地说，“昨天你家佩普专门来看我，走的时候还是我送的。” 

“……” 

比利时人没能马上接上话，克罗斯又说。  
“说句实话，凯文，我要是你，肯定不敢搬来比弗利，让瓜迪奥拉独自留在曼彻斯特。我不一样，我丈夫为人正派，没有前科。” 

“……” 

“对了，我有件小事一直挺好奇。基米希和蒂亚戈他们都告诉我，当年他们每次去瓜迪奥拉在慕尼黑索芬大街家中，车库里都停了一辆不属于瓜迪奥拉的大众车。他们把车牌记下来，很快打听到车主。” 

“……” 

“全拜仁都在传这件事。不过好奇的是，车停在车库，沃尔夫斯堡运动外套挂在玄关，就是从来见不着人影。” 

“……” 

“其实他们都以为你马上转会拜仁，这样你也不用辛辛苦苦风雨无阻开几百公里车送货上门。反正瓜迪奥拉可喜欢叫年轻球员去他家谈战术啦。” 

“……” 

“你没能转会拜仁是正确的，你可能在那里更衣室活不过半个赛季。” 

“……” 

“说真的，你眼光挺好，找的都是高质量Alpha。”  
克罗斯从瑜伽垫上站起来，赶在比利时人爆炸之前撤退。  
“库尔图瓦就很不错，硬件惊人，技术又好，嘴巴又会哄人。花钱买他的服务，很值。” 

克罗斯躺在床上，他的腿被垫枕垫高。他确定接下来说不定直到孩子出生，那个比利时人都不会再和他说一句话。  
谁在乎呢，他又不是来交朋友。 

但是，他心里明白的是，杀死一个比利时人并不会让他快乐。他的房门虚掩着，托雷斯留在客厅里，一边啃着青梅一边玩玩手机游戏。对面摆着iPad开着视频连线，他跟伊涅斯塔经常就这么打开摄像头，也不怎么说话。托雷斯觉得，陪伴就是最大的爱意。  
托雷斯这样室友挺好的，人美心善，性格温柔、安静，很会照顾人。但是克罗斯同样觉得看他不顺眼，想把他杀掉。可以看在他的性格上，挑一把十米钢锯。 

但克罗斯最后还是拿起手机，给克洛泽发了个视频电话。视频短暂接通了，镜头里是十来个人围着桌子，前面放映PPT。  
克罗斯失望地把手机扔到一边。他又恨起比利时人，比利时人先动的手。人家瓜迪奥拉忙是应该的，可以说是如今欧洲大陆权力最大的足球经理了，在俱乐部有很大话语权，各种事务都要经手处理。  
克洛泽呢，不过是区区拜仁助教，薪水那么低，却天天都忙得要死要活。  
—拜仁，还需要什么战术？  
我从没有听说拜仁还有战术，克罗斯想，如果非要有，名宿和球员商量下，整个战术就行了。 

……克罗斯再次看了下在外边啃青梅的托雷斯，他声音不大，但是发音很清晰。  
“托雷斯，”克罗斯说，“你能帮我叫医生吗，我坚持不住了。” 

托雷斯放下啃了一半的青梅果，震惊地看着他。  
“我现在去叫，你还能坚持多久？” 

“五分钟。”克罗斯冷静地说。德国人的严谨在这种时候同样起效，他确实整整坚持了五分钟，并且没有更多。 

德布劳内今天睡得很早，跟瓜迪奥拉例行视频聊天后，他就感到非常疲倦。游戏也不打了，马上就上床睡觉。他是那种反应强烈的体质，不敢拿自己不当回事。  
他醒过来时是半夜，倒是没听到室友蹦迪的声音。他下床去洗手间，洗手间感应灯坏了，黑漆漆一片。 

他踢到一个软绵绵的物体，差点摔倒。他往下看，他的室友就这么躺在洗手间地砖上，呕吐物的腐臭味和血腥气味混合在一起，弥漫开来。  
恐怖感觉从脊椎处升上来，就好像在球场上亲眼目睹队友被一脚爆头。 

“你还行吗，”德布劳内说，“我现在去叫医生。” 

没有回音。  
但是，当德布劳内动了一步后，拉莫斯的手抓住了他的脚踝。 

第四章 Alpha都是大猪蹄子 

德布劳内睁开眼睛，他看到右边挂着的吊针瓶子，左边呢，瓜迪奥拉侧坐在他身边，低头看着平板电脑。  
他可能是在做梦，他推了一下瓜迪奥拉。瓜迪奥拉马上转过身来，一把抓住他的手。比利时人的手很冷，瓜迪奥拉立刻握得更紧些。 

“你怎么过来了？”德布劳内小声问。 

“我一听说你出事，就请假飞过来了。”  
瓜迪奥拉柔声说。俱乐部理解这点，告诉他，可以请假到德布劳内状态平稳为止。 

“球队怎么办？” 

“暂时助教带，”瓜迪奥拉说，“我留在这里远程工作。”  
他俯身下去，想吻一下男孩没有血色的嘴唇。男孩推了他一把，拒绝了。瓜迪奥拉的吻于是轻轻落在男孩额头上。

“我还好，”德布劳内安慰说，“别担心，没事儿。” 

“我半夜接到电话都快吓死了。” 

“真没事儿，休息休息就行。”  
德布劳内说，他心疼地看着对方脸上的黑眼圈和胡渣，对方肯定连饭都顾不上吃。  
“你忙你的吧，不用管我。”  
老实说，德布劳内情况确实还算平稳，目前仍然安置在公寓里。他被要求静养至少三天，护士隔几个小时过来查房打针，除此之外倒不需要别的看护。他在这里的两位同伴呢，都被救护车送进急救室，而且给他们的Alpha们下了看了就腿软的抢救协议书。  
幸亏在比弗利里，生活公寓和医疗中心连在一起，医疗援助来得很及时。 

但德布劳内仍然记得昨天晚上发生的事。  
拉莫斯抓住了他的脚踝，绊倒了他。他坐在冰冷浴室地砖上，急于离开这里，去叫医生。玄关就有呼救铃和对讲机，按一下就行。但拉莫斯将他抓得很紧，他根本挣不开。为了脱身，他甚至狠踹了拉莫斯肩膀几下。但对方明显昏迷不醒，毫无反应，手指就像死后尸僵般弯曲着。  
这样下去两个人都会死。比利时人陷入极端恐惧和焦虑中，他甚至感到血正从自己身体往外涌。 

德布劳内灵机一动。  
“拉莫斯，”他大声说，“你在禁区里拉人犯规，被红牌罚下，并送点球。” 

他这点儿机灵没有收到回应，卡牌大师仍然一动不动。  
比利时人几乎陷入绝境，他突然又反应过来。  
“拉莫斯，”他大声说，“VAR检查，越位了0.01公分，点球取消，轮到皇马开球了！” 

禁锢住他脚踝的手松开了。 

莫德里奇靠着门框，跟自己的室友哈维交流了一会情况。发生了拉莫斯的事情后，比弗利给他们每个人都发了一个紧急呼救手环，以备不时之需。  
“他人暂时脱离危险了。”  
莫德里奇告诉哈维。 

在急救室外，莫德里奇和托雷斯一人一边，中间坐着皮克。皮克哭成泪人似的，一会靠在莫德里奇肩头，一会靠在托雷斯胸口。由于他太高，靠起来很费劲。皮克半夜被电话吵醒，以为哪个SB打错，一听是医院打过来，吓得魂飞魄散。  
莫德里奇一边安慰，一边听皮克嚎了几个小时“要是没有sese我怎么办”。 

直到医生出来说病人脱险了，皮克才眨巴着蓝眼睛止住了哭。  
托雷斯让莫德里奇先回去休息，大家都守在这里也没有什么用。莫德里奇起初不愿意，托雷斯提出以后还需要轮流探望拉莫斯，莫德里奇才被劝回去。他可能以前以为托雷斯温柔安静，但这个夜晚对方却表现得很像一位家庭里的主事大哥。 

“他人还没醒，”莫德里奇说，“等他好点再去看他。” 

哈维点点头。 

他们正准备商量下买点什么东西去探望拉莫斯，莫德里奇的手机又响了。 

“他又被送进去急救了。”托雷斯焦急地说，“皮克不被允许看望他，我得留在这里继续照顾。” 

接着，托雷斯告诉莫德里奇，刚才拉莫斯情况好转，人也醒过来了。皮克急吼吼要进去看他，医生允许了。皮克一进加护病房，看拉莫斯脸色苍白插着管子躺在病床上，他又着急又伤心。为了让拉莫斯振作精神，他给拉莫斯讲了个笑话，连旁边的医生和护士也被逗笑了。  
拉莫斯不由得哈哈大笑，笑得太厉害，再次牵扯到腹部，造成严重痉挛，又被送去急救了。 

“皮克被比弗利红牌罚出，赶走了，禁止他继续看望病人。”  
托雷斯无奈地说。接着他描述了一番皮克被比弗利工作人员架出场外，一边扯着嗓子喊着“sese我爱你”的场面。 

克罗斯睁开眼睛，他感觉到天旋地转。他闭上眼睛，深呼吸后，再睁开，生命力才找回来一些。  
他被固定在病床上，腿部被垫高，身上很冷，一点力气都没有。  
他转动着眼球，看着病床旁摆着的仪器，吊针，鼻子上插着的氧气管。克洛泽坐在他右手边的椅子上，桌子上摆着笔记本电脑。对方专注在电脑屏幕上，就好像这里不是病房，而是自己的办公室。 

“你还真舍得来，”克罗斯冷冰冰地说，“你不是说忙吗？” 

“是在忙，”克洛泽头也不抬地说，“等我把这封邮件发了。” 

“真不知道你整天在忙啥，又没有钱，领白菜薪水，操白粉心。” 

“我最近事情可多。”  
克洛泽说，他转过身来说话，对着克罗斯。他告诉克罗斯，他们在拜仁二队和U19挑了六个小孩进一线队试训，正在全面评估这些小孩们的前途。他兴致勃勃地对着克罗斯讲了三十分钟六个孩子的技术特点，全然不顾克罗斯听着直翻白眼。尽管克洛泽已经努力让自己长话短说，言简意赅。毕竟，一个孩子才只够介绍五分钟。  
“我们正在决定他们的前途，”克洛泽说，“而且拜仁非常希望尽量从青训地里挖掘有潜力的孩子，重点培养，希望他们将来成为球队旗帜，而不是挥舞钞票去市场上买雇佣兵。” 

“嗤。”  
克罗斯冷笑了一声，挖苦说。  
“米洛，你是我见过的把‘拜仁没钱’这一点描述得最清新脱俗的男人，比鲁格尼还清新脱俗。” 

“哈哈，差不多，总之不能把实力小将便宜放出去，”克洛泽说，“不然再买肯定买不起。” 

“他们多出点薪水，这些小孩就不会走了。” 

“拜仁需要控制薪资，”克洛泽说，“我个人觉得这些小孩不错的，我非常希望他们每个都能有更好的前途，他们让我想起你年轻时……” 

“呵，他们合起来都比不上我那个时候一半儿，不然你们现在也不用操心留下谁、放走谁了，都是半吊子鸡肋。”  
克罗斯说。 

克洛泽没回话，而是出去叫护士进来换针。他默默坐在一边，看护士给克罗斯换吊瓶，并且拔掉了鼻子上的氧气管。  
等护士离开后，克洛泽才说：  
“医生说你应该静养，少说话。” 

“是你先找我聊天的，”克罗斯冷淡地说，“那我应该多干什么？” 

“多喝热水。”  
克洛泽说。他拿过杯子，倒了水，试了试温度后，插上吸管，放到克罗斯嘴边。  
“你嘴唇都干到开裂了。” 

呵，你他妈的又是热水，什么时候不舒服都是多喝点热水，发情期也是只会说喝点热水。  
滚你蛋的热水！  
克罗斯想。但他还是一口咬住吸管，大口喝起来。 

第五章 文火炖猪蹄 

托雷斯坐在克罗斯床前剥橘子。他将一半橘子分给克罗斯，告诉他，这是纳瓦斯从西班牙塞维利亚寄给拉莫斯的橘子，适合孕期Omega。  
橘子非常酸，克罗斯不由得吃得津津有味。  
“米洛从德国带了不少香肠过来，你自己去拿，再帮我分给其它人。” 

托雷斯嗯了一声，但是没有动。他实际上怀疑克罗斯说的“德国香肠”和他认识里的不是一件东西。 

房间里的门虚掩着，克洛泽留在客厅里，戴着耳机，开着笔记本电脑，正在举行视频会议。  
托雷斯往外看了一眼，把门轻轻关上了。这对年纪相差一轮的夫夫刚才大吵了一架，克罗斯把克洛泽的手机都摔了。要不是因为德国中场躺在床上，还上着固定带，他说不定已经把自己Alpha扛起来过肩摔出门。 

“拜仁催着他回去上班，”克罗斯冷笑地说，“好像球队没他不行似的，真他妈笑死人。我告诉你，托雷斯，他现在薪水只有我的百分之一。” 

“我在马竞带梯队几乎没有报酬，”托雷斯安慰他说，“为爱发电，和孩子们呆在一起的满足感多少钱换不来。”  
说德国人吵架肯定不准确，基本都是克罗斯在发脾气，开启嘲讽模式。克洛泽几乎不说什么，随便对方发火。可能就这会儿实在受不了，回了两句，火上浇油。  
克洛泽在拜仁虽然只是助教工作，但已经和拜仁高层达成协议，随时准备上位。因此，他需要花时间和精力来深耕球队。他不直属于主教练团队，而是隶属于俱乐部。没有人相信弗里克能毫发无伤在拜仁干到任期结束。弗里克同样深知这一点，科瓦奇在拜仁带队时，弗里克就是随时准备走马上任的助理教练。 

“呵，”克罗斯自己拿过橘子剥起来，“说真的，我想离婚。” 

“……”托雷斯停了一会，善解人意地说，“我认识律师，在马德里，还是你们需要德国律师？” 

“我还需要公关团队呢，”克罗斯咬着橘子说，“他可是德国人偶像，K神。” 

“但你现在离婚，你不是还得倒给他钱吗？你收入比他高得多。” 

“呵。”  
克罗斯知道托雷斯说得是真的，他在这场婚姻官司里没有胜算。克洛泽既不家暴又没有外遇，除了上班时间长一点。  
“我们相亲认识的，半年就结婚了。” 

德国人以为托雷斯认为他开玩笑，没想到托雷斯开心地说“我跟安德烈斯也是相亲半年就结婚了”。  
托雷斯非常甜蜜地告诉德国人，一年半以前，伊涅斯塔家人催着他回去相亲结婚。托雷斯自告奋勇报名了，并近水楼台先得月地插队第一个相亲。  
“既然他想找人结婚，为什么不考虑我呢。我们十六岁就认识了，彼此都很熟悉。” 

呵，克罗斯翻着白眼想。他的婚姻故事实际上跟托雷斯的大同小异。要是他迟疑几分钟，也许现在就没他什么事了（当然现在也没有肚子里的双胞胎，可恨）。  
克洛泽想安定下来、结束单身，但他不是那种交游广泛、四处撒网的情圣性格。他请朋友们代为介绍合适对象，提了三点要求。克洛泽希望对方三十岁左右，容貌和身材俱佳，对职业没有要求，但希望对方既独立不黏人，又能照顾好家庭，绝对支持克洛泽事业。因为，他接下来工作会非常忙。并且，他打算一年内结婚，两年内就要孩子。他奔着结婚去的，不想浪费时间。  
克罗斯耍花招，请人把自己排到了第一个。相亲那天，克洛泽根本不知道克罗斯就是介绍人口中的相亲对象，还以为克罗斯是碰巧来这家餐厅吃饭，热情地打了半天招呼。  
克罗斯挑明自己就是来相亲应聘后，克洛泽立刻判断这些小孩子是故意跑来恶作剧捉弄人。 

别闹了，克洛泽最后无奈地说，你就是来搅事的，我怕了你们啦。 

我来相亲的，克罗斯理直气壮地说。 

唉，真的别闹了，今天我买单，克洛泽抬手叫侍者。 

为什么我不行，你提的三点要求我都满足，你既然公开招聘，就不应该搞歧视。  
克罗斯说。 

第一条你就不满足，克洛泽头都不抬地在账单上签字，我这人很肤浅的。 

哪里不满足了？克罗斯坚持说，我每天早上都被自己帅醒。 

克洛泽被他气笑了，又问，第二条和第三条呢？ 

保证做到，克罗斯信誓旦旦说。 

我从来没有考虑过你，克洛泽认真地说，我看着你长大。 

今天开始考虑还来得及，克罗斯说，等我跟别人结婚了你再考虑就来不及了。 

不行，克洛泽板起脸说。 

有什么不行呢，你要是今天不走完招聘流程，就判我死刑，我就去告你搞歧视，哼。  
克罗斯气呼呼地说。他在桌子底下不紧不慢地用脚蹭着对方的西装裤。在克洛泽回脚轻踢他时，他乖巧地缩起脚，几秒后又伸过去。  
这位二十八岁的Omega这个晚上有备而来，他对面四十岁的Alpha明显毫无准备。克罗斯已经拥有世界杯和四个欧冠冠军，他的展示柜里还缺一位英俊潇洒、风度翩翩、有钱有名的顶级男友。 

克洛泽没说话，隔着桌子盯着克罗斯看，最后说。  
今天就这么算了，托尼。 

克罗斯马上露出一副快哭出来的表情，他擦擦眼睛。  
我喝多了，米洛，对不起。我今天是鼓足勇气来的，出门前喝了三瓶壮胆。  
他伸手过去，给克洛泽闻他身上的酒气。他实际上滴酒未沾，只是给了自己一个啤酒浴，好让自己保持清醒。 

克罗斯表示自己喝多了开不了车，央求克洛泽送他回家。他在车上一句话不说，一路都睁大眼睛，贪恋地看着对方。直到送到住宅门口，克洛泽要离开时，这位Omega才开始掉眼泪。  
几乎不需要演绎，完全真情流露。他十七岁就喜欢面前这个男人了，对方和他说句话，他能激动三天，对方和他握手，他能一周不洗手。在国家队和俱乐部，他都傻傻地跟随对方视线。 

就连四年前在里约热内卢和你春宵一度……  
克罗斯哽咽着说。 

你记到今天？  
克洛泽看着他，说。 

那倒没有，克罗斯嘴硬地说，我马上换了好几个男友，每个都不如……不是，每个都比你强。我忘记了，说不定你技术很差呢。 

克洛泽将手臂搭在男孩肩上，有些心疼看着墙角一堆空酒瓶（他如果知道这是特意倒空洗啤酒浴的，他就只会心疼啤酒）。他的车停在克罗斯住宅车库里，直到第二天中午才开出来。  
巴伐利亚黑森林里没有童话，只有野心勃勃的Omega收紧了狩猎的网。 

德布劳内偏过头，他无聊到了极点，但却不被允许起床。瓜迪奥拉将他的PS4扔到地上，桌子上摆着笔记本电脑和平板电脑，做成了一个临时工作站。  
瓜迪奥拉反坐在椅子上，伏在椅背上，和曼城工作人员开视频会议。他肯定是腰疼，正面坐在椅子上难受，必须找个什么支持着。 

德布劳内伸手过去，拉扯对方衣角。对方的针织衫被从裤子里拉出来。他又把手伸进去，来回抚摸对方的腰。他插手进裤子里，揉捏对方的屁股。  
瓜迪奥拉反手把男孩的手从裤子里拔出来，握在手上。  
直到会议结束，他关掉视频，才转身过来，给比利时男孩额头上一个吻。 

“你这么忙就回去嘛，”德布劳内抱怨说，“而且家里那一个也要你照顾。” 

“我得先照顾你这边。”  
瓜迪奥拉柔声说，他把橘子汁递给德布劳内。那是拉莫斯的朋友送来的塞维利亚新鲜橘子，分给他们。 

“我没事了，”德布劳内哀叹着说，“你回去嘛。”  
他感到自己状态好多了，虽然每天还是得打针。瓜迪奥拉留在这里，不仅得照顾他，自己每天还要工作，晚上只能睡简易沙发床，根本休息不好。 

护士进来查房换针，德布劳内身上的毯子被掀起来一半，瓜迪奥拉正在帮他按摩腿部肌肉，卧床静养，需要促进血液循环。护士插针时，瓜迪奥拉则把自己的手垫在德布劳内手腕下边。德布劳内怀疑全比弗利都传遍了自己的男友是什么质量，这，就叫顶级。全天下的Omega都觊觎着，英俊迷人，事业巅峰，有钱有名，温柔体贴，一往情深。那满腔柔情蜜意，都快从眼神里漫出来。 

德布劳内沮丧地盯着吊针瓶。本来医生先开了三天吊针，后来又补到一周。瓜迪奥拉表示，至少要等他停药才能走。  
他认为自己肚子早就不痛了，四肢在床上躺到发麻。轻微的活动，比如在病房里走动和打游戏，他觉得自己肯定能胜任。  
但他面前的教练肯定不这么认为。 

他看着瓜迪奥拉拿着盒饭进来，扶他坐起来，系上餐巾吃饭。瓜迪奥拉则坐在电脑前工作，吃不了两口又放下。  
“你回去嘛，佩普，”德布劳内哀叫道，“你留在这里会累病的。” 

第六章 酱烧猪蹄 

拉莫斯躺在病床上，一只手露在外边举着手机。他脱离了生命危险，转到普通病房。不过，他浑身上下仍然被固定着，插着好几根管子。  
皮克在视频都快心疼死，眼泪汪汪看着自己的Omega，自己还被禁止去看望拉莫斯，只能每天打打电话。 

“我没事啦，杰瑞，”拉莫斯安慰说，“sese是全世界最强壮的小O！” 

“嗯，”皮克抹了一把眼泪，“我爱你，sese。” 

“对了，杰瑞，我跟你讲，”拉莫斯眉飞色舞地说，“南多告诉我……”  
他跟皮克聊了一会德国人。不过，实际上德国人的八卦他们早就知道了，只不过温故知新。当初克洛泽在德国公开承认了在和克罗斯认真交往，并打算很快结婚。没想到次日，阿斯报就踢爆说，皇马守门员库尔图瓦一直住在克罗斯在马德里的家中。德国舆论一片哗然，现场表演爆炸。  
克罗斯在德国名声很差，被认为又贪财又会来事儿，满脸写着心计。虽然被全德国口诛笔伐，克洛泽还是顶着压力，毅然决然和这个男孩儿结婚了。 

“真不巧，我也这么认为，”拉莫斯告诉皮克，“他就很有心机的样子，呵，不像我这种Omega，单纯坦荡。” 

“对，sese最单纯善良了。”  
皮克赶紧恭维说。 

“我现在很讨厌卢卡，他每天说什么过来照顾我，接着明里暗里吹他家拉基蒂奇温柔体贴，会照顾人，呵。”  
拉莫斯抱怨说。  
“亏我在皇马对他那么好，一直照着他。” 

“别伤心，sese，”皮克胸有成竹地说，“我刚刚开小号把拉基蒂奇跟特尔施特根的暧昧照片发给莫德里奇，看他以后还敢不敢在你面前得瑟。” 

要不是因为腹部上着固定带，拉莫斯肯定得意地大笑出声。他满脑子都是莫德里奇凶狠皱眉的样子。  
他拿近手机，狠狠亲了一把屏幕。  
“你真好，杰瑞，我爱你。” 

“我也爱你，sese，好好休息。” 

哈维听到敲门声，他以为是自己的室友莫德里奇。他背对着门，躺在床上，随口说。  
“进来。”  
莫德里奇总算没再拉着他谈人生、谈事业，以及最重要的，吹老公了。他亲耳听到莫德里奇打电话给拉基蒂奇，不再是温声细语，而是低音炮国骂。  
秀恩爱，死得快。 

出乎他意料之外的，他被一个拥抱抱紧了，熟悉的Alpha气息喷在他后颈上，令他差点落下泪来。  
他实际上还是眼含热泪，并在这个温暖怀抱中转过身来。  
“佩普。” 

“对不起，”瓜迪奥拉轻声说，他吻了吻哈维两边脸颊，“我刚刚才知道你在这里，不然我早来看望你了。” 

哈维礼节性回吻了瓜迪奥拉的脸颊，并撒娇式埋在对方颈窝里。  
“你闻起来很香，佩普。” 

“凯文买给我的香水，我超级喜欢，”瓜迪奥拉有点羞涩地说，“我以为这个系列已经没有了，他肯定费了不少劲才买到，难得他有心。”  
他聊了几句德布劳内的情况，接着把哈维从他怀里拉开。他将手放在对方肩上，低头看着对方，郑重地说。  
“恭喜你和伊克尔。” 

哈维点点头。他实际上和瓜迪奥拉聊过，几个月前在曼彻斯特。瓜迪奥拉建议他抓紧时间要孩子。  
等你回巴萨就很难了，压力太大，而且各种问题层出不穷，能把你气死。  
瓜迪奥拉告诫说。 

他同意这个建议，马上和卡塔尔那边俱乐部协商好了，助教团队的工作也安排妥当。他跟站一条战壕的巴萨竞选人冯特也谈过自己的计划，包括家庭方面。  
在这个故事里，卡西不敢相信的是，自己竟然最后一个知道哈维的计划。哈维已经怀孕了，而且下命令要求，回卡塔尔后，卡西必须得在公开场合陪伴左右，不然违反卡塔尔法律。卡塔尔不允许一位孕期的Omega出门，如果没有他们的Alpha伴侣陪伴周围。 

“但我还是有点担心你，哈维，”瓜迪奥拉坐在床边椅子上，“你呀，聪明得过了头。”  
他和这位弟子聊了聊。他可能是这个世界上最了解这位弟子的。他是朋友，兄长，人生导师，过去是，将来永远是。  
他的男孩们各个都聪明得过了头，各个都是精密的机器，瓜迪奥拉想。德布劳内呢，他很聪明，但他脑子却会一时冲动，短路秀逗。眼前的这个呢，他太聪明太理性，什么都要捏在手里，但他又同时太感性太多情，得时不时控控脑子里的水，避免机器泡水。至于那个德国男孩呢，他聪明过人，冷静自持，绝不出一丝差错，但他太克制自己了。一台仪器也不能长年累月绷紧了弦，超负荷运转。  
这位西班牙教练可能是铳梦里的依德医生，完美治疗、维护他的男孩们、他的人间兵器们的机械身体。 

听到敲门声，克洛泽起身去开门。他还以为托雷斯，看到门外站着瓜迪奥拉，一时反应不过来。  
“……” 

瓜迪奥拉过来看望克罗斯，同样不知道克罗斯的丈夫也在。两个人面面相觑了几秒钟，空气里流淌着一丝尴尬。  
“……” 

克洛泽伸手过去握手。  
“您好。” 

德国人只打算握个手，寒暄一声就关门。没想到热情的西班牙教练抓住了他的手，上来给了个大大的拥抱，以及留在脸颊两边的亲吻。 

“真高兴看到您。”瓜迪奥拉满脸笑容地说。 

克洛泽想抽手回去，对方却抓得很紧。操，克洛泽心里骂着，又不熟。瓜迪奥拉已经拉着他开始聊天，和他闲谈拜仁的情况。  
瓜迪奥拉毕竟在圈内颇有声望，也深受拜仁高层欣赏。克洛泽不好直接给脸色，只好耐着性子听着。 

……克罗斯感到自己已经睡了一觉似的，醒过来，克洛泽才关上房门。  
克洛泽重新坐回克罗斯身边，翻来覆去看着自己被捏到现在才松开的手，重重感慨了一句。  
“他，话可真多。” 

克罗斯被逗笑了，他双手放在腹部，不敢让自己笑得太大声。 

“快上啊，兄弟们！”  
德布劳内大喊着说，几天没上线，兄弟们发来的“问候”都快把他的账号淹没了。  
他总算把瓜迪奥拉打发出门。瓜迪奥拉说要去看望哈维和克罗斯。  
去吧，德布劳内大方地说。他判断瓜迪奥拉要跟那两位“最爱的弟子”聊到晚饭时间才回来。而且，很可能是以要吃饭了为由头，被赶回来。那位西班牙教练好为人师，偏偏又自以为懂得多，谈足球谈人生谈文学谈艺术，无所不包。 

他右手还挂着吊针，不太灵活，左手捏着手柄，上下翻飞。  
“都给我冲啊！”  
他吼道。 

他全然没注意，房门已经被推开了，瓜迪奥拉站在他身后，阴沉着脸看着他。  
(TBD) 

[卡蘑/皮水/白托]马德里贵妇天团  
就随便写着玩的ABO生子文 

哈维小心翼翼捏了下男孩儿圆圆的小手，这位小王子有点受惊地看着他。不过，家教让他没有马上抽回手去，而是转眸看向爸爸卡西。  
卡西注意到这点，鼓励式将两人的手握在了一起。  
哈维跟自己的孩子不熟，小蘑菇一出生就被卡西带回马德里，一年甚至见不了几面。虽然卡西每周会去巴塞罗那看望哈维，但他不好带着这么小的婴儿在路上奔波。无法和小蘑菇有更多时间相处这点让哈维充满愧疚，不过卡西完全不在乎。  
—你只要负责挣钱就行了，亲爱的。 

这肯定是马德里贵妇天团共同心声（或者说宗旨？），他们才不在乎那些巴萨村男成天做些什么，只要拿钱回来就好。马德里贵妇天团是个松散民间组织，由拉莫斯倡议建立，目前成员包括卡西、拉莫斯和托雷斯。当然这个WhatsApp群并不叫“马德里贵妇天团”，而是一个更加中二的名字，类似于“sese今天训练也很努力”。笔者在这里为他们起这个名字是为了让更读者容易理解其内涵。 

卡西搂着小蘑菇，哈维将头靠在卡西肩上。他们在马德里，一起观看马德里网球公开赛。这几天西甲休赛，使得足球从业者们纷纷赶来看网球比赛。 

皮克偷看了一眼卡西和哈维家的小蘑菇，又看了看自己的两头小牛。小蘑菇可爱得活像3D建模，小巴掌脸，眼睛占了脸的一大半。卡西之前都没怎么晒过孩子，最近在INS上晒出小蘑菇。网友们都疯了，点赞像潮水一样涌来，纷纷表示“心都化了”“太可爱了”“眼睛也太大了”“想偷走”。  
自家两头小牛当然最好看，皮克泛酸地想。儿子们迷人的蓝眼睛、聪明的头脑和修长的双腿都是皮克优质基因的重要体现。但不知为什么，嘴有点又大又凸。皮克的视线从儿子身上移到拉莫斯身上，找到了答案。  
这一切，都怪拉莫斯！  
小牛们所有优点肯定都是自己带来的，缺点肯定来自拉莫斯！看看拉莫斯那张连胡子也掩盖不住的大凸嘴！这就是证据！  
要不是因为拉莫斯，皮克想，自己的孩子肯定比哈维家的小蘑菇更可爱！ 

拉莫斯对于皮克的怨愤浑然不觉，他注意到直播镜头扫到观众席上，他立刻对着镜头摆了一个wink。他今天精心打扮得十分马德里（乡土）潮男，小儿子和他穿着同样花花绿绿带大金链子的亲子装。  
他忍不住拿出手机，抱着小儿子自拍了一张，然后发INS。不过，他心里没想法是不可能的。卡西前几天晒小蘑菇的INS一度被刷成了热点，一群群网友在后面涌动着说要是自己朋友圈晒娃都是这种水平、再也不会嫌弃那些晒娃狂魔。虽然拉莫斯家两头小牛也好看，却从来没有被刷上热点（可能是他晒得太多）。之前伊涅斯塔晒两个粉雕玉琢、头发像黑檀木的小女儿，就吸了一大波点赞，没想到卡西家的小蘑菇直接出圈上热点。  
哼，拉莫斯嫉妒地想，肯定是有些人更善于Marketing。要不然带巴萨勉强挤进欧冠区的哈维怎么能拿西甲最佳教练？ 

卡西将小蘑菇递给哈维抱着。哈维贴上小蘑菇的小脸蛋，他和小蘑菇都显得有点紧张。  
“不要抱太紧。”卡西小声说。 

坐在他们面前面的伊涅斯塔提出想抱一会小蘑菇。伊涅斯塔和托雷斯今天没带孩子们出来。毕竟是公开场合，孩子们多，怕他们太吵控制不住局面。  
哈维将孩子靠近伊涅斯塔，伊涅斯塔捏了一下小蘑菇的脸蛋。  
“超像你，”伊涅斯塔称赞说，“巨可爱。” 

“这只老蘑菇可一点都不可爱。”卡西插嘴说。他重新抱回小蘑菇，男孩儿还是在他最熟悉的伊克尔Papa怀里最放松。小蘑菇撒娇地抓住卡西的衣领，亲了一下他最爱的伊克尔Papa。 

“太可爱了。”  
托雷斯伸手过去逗了一下。小蘑菇扑住了托雷斯的手指，他也很熟悉托雷斯叔叔。马德里贵妇天团宗旨是互相帮助照看孩子，这句话翻译过来就是，托雷斯得帮拉莫斯（经常！）和卡西（偶尔！）照顾孩子。  
“你们再要一个嘛！” 

“再要一个嘛！”  
坐在托雷斯旁边的拉莫斯也起哄说。 

“哈维说，要是这个赛季巴萨拿西甲冠军就再要一个。”卡西无奈地说。 

“那还是算了，”拉莫斯毫不客气地说，“皇马是冠军！” 

“哈哈，”托雷斯说，“还好不是等利物浦拿英超冠军。” 

“小蘑菇可是巴萨会员。”卡西补充说。 

“呵！为什么不是皇马？”拉莫斯说。 

“是皇马就离婚，说到做到，”哈维毫不客气地说，“加泰人的孩子只能是加泰人，不管他们和哪里人结婚。”  
小蘑菇出生在巴塞罗那，起了加泰名字，注册巴萨会员。 

“……”  
一旁的皮克不敢说话。大儿子米兰被注册到塞维利亚，他一直妄想把小儿子带到巴塞罗那，但每次看到拉莫斯扬起的铁拳，就不得不又默默放弃加泰人原则。 

“……”  
皮克和拉莫斯家的大儿子米兰看了看下边不停交头接耳的三家人。  
“纳达尔叔叔，我觉得他们根本就不是来好好看网球比赛的。” 

“你说得对，”他旁边的纳达尔说，“他们应该尊重网球比赛。” 

[卡蘑/皮水/白托]越努力越幸运(继续)  
ABO生子文，前文见马德里贵妇天团 

卡西和拉莫斯一起推着辆购物车，在马德里一家高档超市购物。卡西先买了一箱运动饮料，现在在挑选有机水果和蔬菜。 

拉莫斯看着卡西买了很多橙子，他自己则挑了一些桃子。卡西一边买东西，一边看伊涅斯塔给他发的短信。伊涅斯塔让他帮忙带点吃的喝的。准确来说，是带点适合Omega发情期吃的喝的，这也就是为什么卡西特意出来购物。Omega发情期持续高热，需要及时补充大量水分，食物以清淡、易吸收为主，最好是蔬菜沙拉配果汁牛奶，再加少量白肉。 

“哈维现在怎么样？”拉莫斯问。 

“早上四点多开始的，这一波过了，我走的时候他在休息。”  
卡西说。  
“他挺累的，最后话都说不出来。” 

“是挺累的，我感觉跟踢满一百二十分钟加点球差不多，”拉莫斯说，“也跟全程马拉松差不多。” 

“他也是这么说，”卡西说，“经常说，比一周双赛场场跑一万五还累。”  
正是这种进化机制，Omega各个体力值爆炸。 

“……”  
累是真累，但爽也是真爽，拉莫斯羡慕想，比非发情期做还要快乐几百倍。昨天皮克半夜回来，嫌弃拉莫斯睡太早，把拉莫斯摇醒了。  
一肚子火气的拉莫斯把皮克那个混蛋狠狠地这样那样了一番。拉莫斯吃了抑制剂，无法享受发情期的快乐，只能靠加大强度刷刷非发情期的快乐。皮克这个Alpha累得在家睡觉，只能拉莫斯出来买吃的。  
拉莫斯换了个话题。  
“那你们打算什么时候再种小蘑菇？” 

“别提了，”卡西唉声叹气地说，“今天早上他就异想天开说要种小蘑菇，让我别做安全措施。他说他算了下，现在种蘑菇差不多夏窗可以收，不会影响他工作。” 

“所以你答应他了？” 

“没有。” 

“我不信。”拉莫斯说。  
哈维在巴萨更衣室搞一言堂，皮克也经常得听他的，在家里同样如此，可怜的卡西没有多少话语权。当初生小蘑菇时就把卡西气得半死，哈维对着赛程表精心计算了半天，发现当天去剖小蘑菇对工作损失最少，就果断自己开车去医院要求提前。那天还是皮克打电话通知卡西此事，卡西又气又急，连夜从马德里打飞的赶过去。最后哈维得偿所愿，他只缺席了一场不甚重要、对阵西甲弱旅的联赛比赛，由伊涅斯塔代为掌帅，其它比赛一场不拉。 

“我跟他说，他算得太紧了，万一巴萨进欧冠决赛怎么办？”卡西得意地说，“他想了想，就老实了。我打算圣诞节再说，这之前先让他调理身体。” 

“巴萨进不了欧冠决赛的，”拉莫斯对此嗤之以鼻，“他带队就跟瓜迪奥拉似的，客场胜率惨不忍睹。” 

“就快修改规则，取消客场进球啦，”卡西说，“下个赛季开始，那肯定对他有利。” 

皮克正在家睡觉，拉莫斯要求的。今天晚上拉莫斯不打算再吃抑制剂，绝对要好好享受Omega发情期。他不允许有个做到一半会喊累的Alpha。  
别说得我体力不支似的，皮克愤愤地想，就问问拉莫斯哪次他不是体力满格？  
不过，皮克还是要睡觉，之前拉莫斯快把他折腾散架。 

皮克醒来时，注意到拉莫斯手机落在家里。这倒不要紧，他知道拉莫斯跟卡西出去购物，一会就回来。  
他拿过拉莫斯手机，不费吹灰之力解锁了。拉莫斯的密码弱智得可以，永远他的生日。接着皮克就发现拉莫斯手机浏览器页面停留在一篇网文上，并且他注意到拉莫斯收藏了标签。  
比拉莫斯这种文盲看网文还惊悚的是，他竟然在AOOO上看足球同人，配对卡西水的SP文。皮克确定拉莫斯在看这个，他昨天回来时，拉莫斯躺在床上睡着了，脸上盖着手机。  
杰拉德皮克，前安道尔足球俱乐部主席，现巴萨俱乐部主席，戴维斯杯组织者，富二代，运动员，商人，社会活动家，第一次产生怀疑人生的错觉。 

买完东西，卡西先开车去了托雷斯家。他和拉莫斯一进门就闻到一股甜腻香气。伊涅斯塔正在院子里陪孩子们玩。

“南多呢？”  
卡西将食品袋递给伊涅斯塔。 

“在休息呢，”伊涅斯塔说，“他需要休息。” 

“我看他又快发作了，”拉莫斯说，“气味在聚集。” 

“好的，我马上去看看他。”  
作为Beta的伊涅斯塔对Omega们的气味并不敏感，他认为最好闻的是葡萄香气，但托雷斯闻起来像水蜜桃。 

“记得多给他补水，很容易发情期脱水。”  
卡西嘱咐说。  
他开车送拉莫斯回家，最后回自己家。 

哈维起来时口渴得厉害，卡西在床头柜上给他留了一瓶运动饮料，用来补充水分和电解质。他一口气喝完还觉得渴，决定去给自己榨杯鲜橙汁。  
他的男孩儿在客厅地上玩积木，保姆在远处看着。哈维经过时，小蘑菇抬起脸看着他，漂亮眼睛又大又亮。小蘑菇长得很像他，每个人都这么说。“跟你菌丝分裂出来似的”，皮克开玩笑说。  
哈维和小蘑菇呆得最长的一次是小蘑菇刚出生时，他们一起度过了两周多。接着哈维决定出院上班，卡西不得不把小蘑菇带来马德里。  
现在他低头去看那个男孩儿，男孩儿怯生生看着他。他想把小蘑菇抱起来亲一下，但对方看起来很抗拒。 

…哈维不知道怎么办好，对付小婴儿可不能灌鸡汤，他们根本听不懂。他手上还捏着一个要送进榨汁机的橙子，他试探着伸手抱小蘑菇，橙子就掉了。  
这位历史级中场下意识抬脚去接橙子，接着他就颠起了橙子。他的球感天下一绝，颠个橙子小菜一碟，左脚右脚交替进行，外脚背、内脚背，时不时再来个胸部停球。  
小蘑菇傻傻地、却很专注地看着哈维颠橙子。他的大眼睛随着橙子飞舞左顾右盼，而神奇的橙子却永不落地。哈维故意把橙子踢到小蘑菇眼前，他伸手去抓。但哈维脚一勾，又把橙子踢高了。小蘑菇看得见，却抓不着。 

卡西拎着食品袋下了车，一进家门，就看到哈维在颠橙子，小蘑菇仰着小脸，看着橙子在天上飞，不时去抓。 

卡西莫名觉得又好气又好笑，他喊了一声，扔了一个橙子过去。哈维胸部停球，开始颠两个橙子。卡西又扔了第三个，哈维颠橙子的速率明显加快，三个橙子在半空中飞来转去。小蘑菇伸长脖子，看得目不暇接。  
哈维停下来，左右手各抓了一个橙子。第三个橙子眼看就要落地，那个小男孩用头顶了一下，然后用脚踢出去。 

哈维紧盯着小蘑菇，又去看卡西。 

“他真是个小天才，”卡西得意地说，“超棒。” 

“绝对，”哈维满脸笑容，“毕竟是我的小蘑菇。” 

“是我的小蘑菇，”卡西走过去抱起小蘑菇，“你呢，是我院子里种的老蘑菇。” 

我们在上一个故事里说到，拉莫斯建了一个马德里贵妇天团的WhatsApp群。这个群名实际上是“越努力越幸运”，群公告“所有一切都是努力奋斗来的，如果想要更多，就得更努力”。  
这是那位前皇马队长、现皇马高层拉莫斯的人生格言，也是他一生的缩影。  
现在他躺在家里，生气地瞪着手机。他可能需要更努力，努力地把皮克打一顿。小儿子已经哄睡了，大儿子米兰这个晚上被皮克带出去社交。 

至于皮克呢，作为巴萨主席，同时也是网球戴维斯杯赞助商和组织者，在下午观看了马德里网球公开赛决赛后，晚上盛装出席了网球盛典派对。他拒绝带配偶拉莫斯，并表示“这跟你没关系你去了也没什么用”。  
拉莫斯举着手机看着活动直播和INS上流传出来的照片，出席的都是网球界名流。呵，他想，他有一件特别酷炫的西装，本来很适合今晚。但他不知道的是，皮克就是看了他那件礼服后，果断决定不带他出门。 

拉莫斯看到皮克和纳达尔交流，过一会和今天的新科冠军梅德维夫以及亚军兹韦列夫合影。再过一会皮克又搭上了宝刀不老、今年仍然杀入四强的德约科维奇。  
更令拉莫斯生气的是，皮克跟德约科维奇的合影一眨眼居然还多了两人，竟然是莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇。莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇前天赶来观看了德约科维奇的比赛，但是在对方折戟半决赛后，就没再留下来观看决赛。 

呵！拉莫斯想。  
他伸手去拿床头柜上的Omega抑制剂，倒进嘴里。皮克今天晚上肯定不会回，他得自己过。他恨皮克，恨皮克在他身上留下的Alpha标记。 

睡前，他又刷了刷INS。卡西更新了INS Story，拼图晒了晚餐，小蘑菇，以及餐桌上，两只大手和小蘑菇的小手握在一起。卡西表示，一家人在一起的幸福。  
拉莫斯给卡西点了赞。 

伊涅斯塔也更新了INS Story，拍摄的是月光下，托雷斯带着孩子们玩耍的剪影。  
这是我的全部世界，伊涅斯塔写道。  
拉莫斯给伊涅斯塔也点了赞。 

哼，拉莫斯想。他知道这两家人都在马德里，他们的房子还都在同一片富人区。  
他试着给托雷斯和卡西发了个短信，托雷斯根本没回他，卡西也没搭理他。他登进马德里贵妇天团群，群里孤零零只有他一个人。他知道托雷斯和哈维今天都把抑制剂停了，好不容易西甲联赛放几天假，他们才能尽情享受作为Omega的生活。 

今天sese也要很努力，拉莫斯在群里寂寞写道。  
接着，他放下手机，认命地拉高被子睡觉。 

……皮克给拉莫斯连发了三条短信，说自己活动结束后就会赶回去。但拉莫斯都没回，他只好给保姆发了条短信。保姆告诉他，拉莫斯已经睡了。  
你今天怎么睡那么早，皮克悻悻地想。拉莫斯典型西班牙人作息，通常睡得很晚。  
接着，皮克发现在WhatsApp里的“巴萨高层工作群一号群”里已经留了几百条对话。哈维和伊涅斯塔正在群里讨论巴萨的任意球和角球的战术设计，以及今天晚上欧国联德国对丹麦的比赛。 

你今天不是把抑制剂停了吗？皮克在群里艾特哈维说。 

停了，哈维回复说。 

你怎么还不去休息？皮克问。 

我还没有发情反应，哈维说，还早呢。 

伊克尔呢？皮克问。 

在陪小蘑菇玩。哈维说。 

那你也去陪小蘑菇呀。皮克说。 

我在旁边，小蘑菇就很紧张。哈维说。 

你越不陪，他就对你越陌生，皮克说，我家两头小牛我都要经常陪着。 

卡西一遍又一遍耐心教男孩儿走路和说话，并喜滋滋用手机录下来。小蘑菇既聪明又漂亮，可爱得能让人心都化了。  
托雷斯又发来一条短信，问卡西。他几乎每隔三五分钟就发一条一模一样的短信。  
—哈维还在工作室里？ 

还在，卡西同样重复回复说。 

唉，托雷斯说。巴萨主教练开足马力工作时，就不准他的助教休息。虽然哈维会假惺惺表示，安德烈斯你去休息陪南多吧，这里交给我。但伊涅斯塔通常不好意思这么做，他会对托雷斯说，我不能把这么多事情都堆给他一个人做。 

那你发情了吗？卡西问。 

还没有，托雷斯说，我在陪孩子们玩。 

卡西认为这样下去不行，他抱起小蘑菇，去敲了敲工作室的房门。  
哈维打开门，抬起眼睛看着卡西。卡西知道，他压力太大了，不工作会紧张。 

卡西吻了一下哈维。  
“过一会小蘑菇就要睡了，你要陪陪他吗？” 

“……” 

“那我跟你一起看球赛、分析球赛，带着小蘑菇，如果你不介意的话，”卡西说，“你就放过安德烈斯吧，南多需要他。” 

哈维将工作室房门完全打开，卡西抱着小蘑菇和哈维一起坐在沙发上，观看球赛。小蘑菇一开始转动着大眼睛傻傻地看着足球比赛，过不了多久就眼皮打架，靠在卡西肩上睡了。再过一会，哈维靠在卡西另一边肩头也睡着了。  
卡西用脚关掉电视，他数了数茶几上的抑制剂，确定哈维把药停了。哈维平时剂量吃得比较重，停药后反应会慢一些。 

皮克坐在回家的轿车上，小米兰躺在他怀里睡着了。他注意到“巴萨高层工作群一号群”里没人了，他试着艾特哈维和伊涅斯塔，都没反应。  
呵，他想。他认为自己是世界上最好的主席，巴萨队史上最好的主席，不仅给教练们创造最好的工作环境，还关心他们的感情生活，甚至充当后勤，帮他们照顾孩子。  
我，杰拉德皮克，史上最佳。  
皮克得意地想。 

[卡蘑/皮水/万笛/白托]中年老男人的油腻饭局  
ABO生子文，前文见马德里贵妇天团和越努力越幸运 

卡西停车时，注意到后面皮克和拉莫斯的车也开进来了。他冲他们打了个招呼，推开车门下车。接着他把坐在婴儿座里的小蘑菇小心翼翼抱下来，哈维从另一边车门也下了车。  
卡西今天穿着考究大衣，显得既英俊又沉稳。哈维则戴着老头毛线帽、裹着老头羽绒服，和顶着一张浮肿憔悴的老头面孔。 

拉莫斯抱着小儿子下了车。他们俩戴着宽边蛤蟆墨镜，穿的都是今年最流行的潮服，看起来像两朵漂浮的云彩。皮克观察了半天，无法理解拉莫斯是如何穿在身上，无论是技术层面上还是审美层面。皮克穿了一身休闲西装，没打领带。他保持距离，走在拉莫斯后边，生怕别人误会他跟拉莫斯有什么（审美上的）联系。 

他们两家人在停车场说话时，另一辆车开进来。拉基蒂奇抱着小女儿先下了车，莫德里奇花了几分钟找了个合适车位将车倒进去，才跳下车。拉基蒂奇穿着简单直男格子衬衫配牛仔裤，莫德里奇则穿了件印着鲜艳红唇的T恤，配上黑色小西装。拉莫斯热情似火地一把搂住莫德里奇，又亲又抱，又拿出手机一起美滋滋自拍。这对Omega闺蜜也就才一个多月没见，每次拉莫斯都激动得像十年没见。 

托雷斯和伊涅斯塔的车也开到了，带着他们两个小女儿。托雷斯不好意思地解释说他们先送儿子们去托雷斯父母家，来迟了几分钟。托雷斯穿着简单的运动T恤配连帽卫衣加板鞋，看起来十分年轻。伊涅斯塔则穿着西装配着领带，十分乡镇企业家派头—事实也是，他之前去签一份葡萄酒合同，没来得及换衣服就赶过来。 

这次是拉莫斯组织的朋友间聚餐，由卡西出钱请客。卡西照例选了聚餐常去的餐厅，离卡西托雷斯拉莫斯几家都近。他们这几位马德里贵妇经常去，主要特色是儿童餐非常讨小孩子欢心。餐厅不算特别高级，不要求着装。  
这四家人在包间坐下，互相寒暄，带着孩子们拍了一张合照，并上传INS。底下网友纷纷感慨说，这些人着装充分代表了不同季节、不同风格的融合，效果悚然，以及他们这一家一家是如何互相容忍，令人钦佩。 

[足球同人]中年老男人油腻饭局上回合制战斗细节 

ABO文，先是背景  
卡蘑家，哈维巴萨主教练，卡西皇马二队助教  
万笛家，莫德里奇克罗地亚国家队主教练，拉基蒂奇克罗地亚国家队助教  
白托家，托雷斯马竞U9青训教练外加健身房老板外加酒庄老板娘（要完成卖酒指标！），伊涅斯塔酒庄老板外加巴萨助教（基本等于给哈维打白工！）  
皮水家，拉莫斯皇马官员，目前负责协调教练、球员和高层的沟通和应对媒体，皮克巴萨主席。 

卡蘑家哈维挣的钱全部上交卡西，自己身无分文（并不是！）  
万笛家拉基蒂奇是莫德里奇的经纪人，虽然没有明确的收入进贡行为，不过反正钱都是拉基蒂奇掌管。  
白托家托雷斯一部分钱投自己的健身房，一部分入股伊涅斯塔红酒，伊涅斯塔一部分钱投自家酒庄，一部分钱开设基金留给孩子们。这个基金挂托雷斯名下，由托雷斯管理。  
皮水家经济账完全分开，各管各的，皮克和拉莫斯共同投钱设置基金留给孩子们，基金由皮克管理。 

卡蘑家卡西100%全职奶爸，哈维没时间照顾小蘑菇。  
万笛家拉基蒂奇90%全职奶爸，莫德里奇工作之余偶然照顾女儿们。  
白托家孩子多，伊涅斯塔之前50%，去巴萨做助教后（被哈维压榨）太忙没办法，降到10%。  
皮水家皮克占10-20%，经常带孩子们玩，拉莫斯是INS妈妈，整天晒图标榜自己照顾孩子们，其实啥也不会做，主要靠保姆，其次哭着去找托雷斯帮忙，再不然骂皮克。 

油腻饭局预热活动，互相寒暄，商业互吹。每次这种活动都是拉基蒂奇绝对胜出，把每个人都吹出风格、吹出高度。哈维会挑着吹一下。  
预热后，就一副其乐融融、友谊万岁的欢乐气氛。 

Round One  
先从安全话题开始吧，开始聊孩子们，无非是吹一下别人家的孩子，再使劲暗戳戳夸自己的孩子。卡蘑家小蘑菇又乖巧又聪明又超级漂亮，白托家儿子们踢球拿了幼儿园级别冠军，女儿们巨漂亮，踢球超有天赋。皮水家大儿子踢前锋进球啦完成了爸妈多年野望，小儿子活宝超可爱，万笛家大女儿聪明成绩好，小女儿漂亮又娇憨可爱。 

Round Two  
聊到孩子，Omega们开始吹嘘自家丈夫温柔贤惠会照顾孩子，孩子们这么优秀都是爸爸们教得好。拉莫斯会胜出吧，因为当着外人他特别会哄着皮克，给皮克面子。 

Round Three  
爸爸们交流育儿心得。 

Round Four  
紧接着，爸爸们开始吹自己小O们。由于有拉基蒂奇这种重量级选手，那真是吹得天花乱坠、电光火石。 

Round Five  
由于爸爸们吹自家Omega，自然就吹到了危险话题，挣多少钱、社会关系、社会地位。 

Round Six  
进入到高危话题，红色警戒。  
莫德里奇虽然在克罗地亚当地有名气，他还是想找五大联赛的执教工作，优先考虑西甲和英超。但他只有国家队履历，克罗地亚除非挖到矿不然成绩也就那样。拉基蒂奇想进巴萨助教团，留在西甲扩展交际圈，好帮莫德里奇找工作机会。皮克都答应拉基了，但哈维不同意，因为他只留自己人要求签长约。 

Round Seven  
危险话题爆炸前夕，又换上Omega们吹自家老公，集中猛晒一波恩爱。  
呵，或者哼，这是他们对对方晒恩爱的态度。 

Round Eight  
他们总算会聊一会严肃足球。不过也不好说太多啦，骂骂欧足联贪腐傻X比较安全。 

压轴  
全场皮水不时交头接耳，暗戳戳给儿子选妃。  
卡蘑家的小蘑菇太漂亮了，又聪明，但好怕将来性格像哈维  
白托家女儿们又漂亮又聪明又可爱，可是发际线……  
万笛家小女儿是可爱的金发小美女，可是头发看起来比白托家还惨…… 

然后就可以在一片其乐融融中结束饭局，并上传INS。 

和朋友们见面总是那么开心！  
（才怪！） 

[足球同人]大饥荒  
一个饿孚遍地、O竞相食的悲惨(?)故事。皮水/卡蘑/万笛/瓜丁/裤袜扎等，有水软暗示 

皇马圣诞节匿名互赠礼物活动，莫德里奇收到了一份水果沙拉，里面是黄瓜、圣女果和香蕉。莫德里奇立刻认为这是拉莫斯送的礼物。他去问拉莫斯，拉莫斯也承认了。  
拉莫斯收到一双哆啦A梦手套，他好奇地戴在手上，向莫德里奇伸出“圆手”。他不确定这是谁送的，但至少并不乏味。  
阿扎尔收到了一套带薯条的玩具小汉堡，他假装张开嘴，要将这个汉堡吞下去，引来一阵哄笑。而在众人爆笑声中，库尔图瓦缓缓打开了自己的礼物—一条修身长裙。他穿上后，也许新年能少漏两个球。 

“这些人也太坏了，”莫德里奇小声跟拉莫斯说，“后防漏勺又不是库尔图瓦一个人的错。” 

“当然是他一个人的错，”拉莫斯义正严辞地说，“总不能让我这样的前锋承担过多的防守任务吧，我又不是格列兹曼或者托雷斯那样的后卫，我进球可比他们多。” 

圣诞聚餐在欢声笑语中结束了，散场时，库尔图瓦一把抱起脚踝受伤、行动不便的阿扎尔，一路抱上车坐好。尽管阿扎尔体重超标，库尔图瓦还是显示了门将出众的实力，全程假装自己抱得很轻松。  
呵。  
拉莫斯和莫德里奇同时想。 

莫德里奇上了拉莫斯的车，拉莫斯没有把他送回家，而是带到自己家。他们一起分享了莫德里奇的那份水果沙拉。这时是十二月初，拉莫斯家里已经张罗起圣诞树和圣诞彩灯。 

“你今年会去哪里过圣诞节？”莫德里奇问。 

“不知道。”拉莫斯漫不经心地回答，或者莫德里奇实际上是想问他跟谁一起过圣诞节。拉莫斯和皮克分手了，至少是接近分手。圣诞节前的国家德比，也许是他们和好的契机或者他们彻底撕破脸皮，画下句点。哪种结局取决于场上比分。 

“但你们戴维斯杯时还挺好。”  
莫德里奇说。不过，戴维斯杯结束后，一切发生了变化，到处都在传皮克和拉丁天后夏奇拉的绯闻。 

“别提了。”拉莫斯悲伤地说。  
接着他告诉莫德里奇整个故事，皮克为了戴维斯杯呕心沥血，每天只睡四五个小时。在皮克的忽悠下，拉莫斯也投资了戴维斯杯。而这一切降下帷幕后，皮克告诉他，受到费德勒网球邀请赛冲击，这次戴维斯杯并没有如预期那么成功。  
说人话，拉莫斯当时恶狠狠地问。  
就是没赚到钱的意思，皮克说。 

“两千万对你来说也不算什么大数字吧。”莫德里奇说。 

“我还有三千多万的债务呢，”拉莫斯咬牙切齿地说，“杰瑞那个混蛋忽悠我说，一次赚把大的，就能把债务还了，见他妈鬼去吧！” 

“你和他吵架了？” 

“我把他打了一顿！” 

“你不止打了他吧？” 

“对，我还强X了他，这个混蛋忙了一个多月戴维斯杯没交公粮！最后告诉我没赚到钱，去死吧！” 

“……” 

“他跑去追求夏奇拉了，他跟我说，要是他搞定夏奇拉，让夏奇拉投钱戴维斯杯，就能把我的份额换出来，”拉莫斯狠狠地说，“我让他赶紧去，越快越好！” 

“他万一真跟夏奇拉在一起怎么办？” 

“要么把钱给我，要么我切了他的蛋！”拉莫斯大声说，他一口咬下一颗圣女果，就好像那是皮克的蛋。 

屋子里面沉默了，莫德里奇默默地啃着一根胡萝卜。 

“那你跟伊万怎么样了？” 

“我也不知道。”  
莫德里奇深深叹了口气。拉基蒂奇被巴萨高层逼着走人，踢不上比赛，情绪非常低落。  
“国米说愿意打包我们俩，还给我们看米兰正在出售的几栋房产，还说孩子可以送米兰国际学校，我们会在米兰安家，过得很幸福。” 

“听起来不错，但是……” 

“但是国米不愿意出转会费。”  
巴萨想赶人走，但雁过拔毛，不想低价放走拉基蒂奇。同样的，皇马也不愿意一分钱不花带走他们的金球先生。国米的态度坚决，哪有什么白嫖，在下只是分享体温。莫德里奇还可以熬到合同结束，而年轻得多的拉基蒂奇迫切想上场比赛，并且尽量留在高水平联赛。如果巴萨为了转会费，强行把他甩到养老联赛，他无法接受。 

接着，莫德里奇伤心地告诉拉莫斯，拉基蒂奇现在几乎整天不说话，足球是他的生命。他们的婚姻也进入到冰冻期，如果不是莫德里奇跟前夫的女儿爱玛非常喜欢这个继父，他们之间的感情几乎难以为继。  
“我不知道怎么能安慰到他，我开口似乎令他更难过，他只强颜欢笑陪爱玛玩一会。” 

“你应该劝他去打高尔夫，”拉莫斯拍拍莫德里奇的肩说，“足球场上一切的绝望和痛苦，都能在高尔夫球场上找到慰藉，这是威尔士球星加雷斯·贝尔说的。” 

“他用英语跟你说的？”莫德里奇好奇地问，“你听得懂英语吗？” 

—提前祝个圣诞快乐。  
阿扎尔坐在床上，给最好的朋友德布劳内发了条短信，并给他看自己收到的玩具汉堡礼物。 

—我们今年没有聚餐，佩普觉得聚什么餐，聚餐就会输球，去年就是这样。  
德布劳内写到。 

—聚餐跟输球有什么关系，不吃饭哪有力气踢球。  
阿扎尔说，接着他拉着德布劳内讲了好久圣诞计划，他和蒂博会去柏林跨年。 

德布劳内什么也没有说，他看了看墙上挂着的比赛日程，魔鬼赛程将一直持续到新年。最重要的是，蓝月亮军团前四都快保不住了，和利物浦分差达到了两位数。他不敢想象瓜迪奥拉再输一场会成什么样。德国佬克洛普的节节胜利几乎逼疯了那位西班牙教练。 

阿扎尔的视频电话挂断了，画面最后停留在库尔图瓦伸过来抱住和亲吻阿扎尔。  
呵。  
德布劳内不由得想。他都快忘记上次跟瓜迪奥拉亲热是什么时候，肯定是输给利物浦之前。但他无法勉强自己的教练，对方承受着巨大的战绩压力。瓜迪奥拉工作很辛苦，压力更让他辗转难眠，上周还生病了。  
一招不慎，全盘皆输。 

他跳下床，决定去看看瓜迪奥拉，说不定对方今天晚上又决定睡书房。  
他敲了敲书房的门，小声问：  
“佩普？” 

瓜迪奥拉靠坐在书房沙发上，端着咖啡。他将视线从助教发给他的数据分析上移开，但那没有用，他觉得看到什么都像克洛普。克洛普已经跟巴伐利亚黑森林里的红龙融合成一体，随便一笑，就能喷出火焰把他焚烧殆尽。  
你逃不掉的，你真可爱，佩普。  
那是克洛普在英格兰联赛教练协会名人堂搂着他说的，实际上克洛普什么都没说，只是看着他傻笑。但瓜迪奥拉脑海里就响起这种蹩脚英语。  
他拿过手机，发现收到一条短信，来自哈维。  
—佩普，如何在失去夺冠希望的大败后继续激励球队呢？我不知道如何让他们重新振作、专注于接下来的比赛。 

这位顶级教练想了半天，不知道怎么回，哈维的问题难倒了他。  
敲门声响了，他起身去开门。 

德布劳内确定瓜迪奥拉精神确实很有问题，对方双眼充血，目光飘忽。  
最重要的是，当他用英语跟瓜迪奥拉说话时，对方突然回了一句法语。他切换用法语反问怎么了，对方又开始跟他说德语。最后，德布劳内用德语提问，他又驴头不对马嘴地回答起英语。 

“……”德布劳内担忧地说，“你要不周末比赛结束后，抽空去打个高尔夫吧，我陪你去。” 

“我最近可没时间打高尔夫，比赛太密集了。” 

“说真的，佩普，打高尔夫可能对你有好处。你知道吗？威尔士球星加雷斯·贝尔的至理名言，足球场上一切的绝望和痛苦，都能在高尔夫球场上找到慰藉。” 

“我不知道怎么安慰他，我不想跟他说话。”  
卡西说，他晚上来拉莫斯家里借个扫地机器人，然后就被留下来聊天，和拉莫斯、莫德里奇一起吃起了水果沙拉。

这位皇马传奇队长在卡塔尔住了半年后，最近返回马德里居住。他告诉拉莫斯和莫德里奇，哈维由于近期战绩糟糕，心情非常低落。 

“他在家饭也不做了，每天就想着让我给他浇水安慰他，实在受不了了。”  
卡西嚼着红薯片说。他没有注意到，拉莫斯和莫德里奇听到“浇水”一词，眼睛明显亮了一下，那一般是饿得时候眼睛发绿的野狼才会有的眼神。  
“他问我说，要是他下课怎么办，以后找不到工作怎么办。我跟他说，不怎么办，我可以养他，他以后就在家做饭带孩子。然后他就生气了，说我从来没有爱过他。” 

“足球事业是他的生命，”莫德里奇说，“你这么说他会伤心的。” 

“可是我生病时，他对我这么说，我觉得很感动。”  
卡西说。人到中年，他不再考虑什么爱不爱之类虚无缥缈的玩意儿，金牛座男人只讲究实际。他很爱哈维，对方有胸有屁股，做饭很好吃（尤其是土豆煎蛋！），再加上卡西妈妈非常喜欢哈维，没有婆媳矛盾。对于男人来说，具备这几条已经是天上掉下来的媳妇人选了。当然，如果对方能挣钱更好，不挣钱在家乖点也能接受。 

“你应该鼓励他好好工作，万一这次真被开了以后他就赚不到钱了，”拉莫斯说，“他又不像你形象好、气质佳，可以混点大使之类代言挣钱。” 

“我鼓励他了啊，但是我又不能给他的球队守门，让他少输一点儿。他就整天抱怨我不够爱他，不支持他工作，不尊重他。”  
卡西说。  
“我也没有办法，再浇水浇下去我要累死了。” 

“我有个建议，”拉莫斯说，“据说很管用。” 

远在卡塔尔多哈的哈维孤零零一个人靠坐在床上，边看比赛边写下战术分析。手机响了，他拿起来一看，发现不是瓜迪奥拉回复的，而是卡西发过来的。  
—你去试试打高尔夫吧，拉莫斯说，伟大的威尔士球星加雷斯·贝尔说过，足球场上一切的绝望和痛苦，都能在高尔夫球场上找到慰藉。Golf，Dinner，Sleep，in that order。 

[足球同人]动物饲养员  
设定是一些人类是动物，有动物体/半动物体/人类三种形态，它们可以自由控制变身但情绪波动时就变不了。还有一些人类是动物饲养员，帮助前者，在前者是动物体时也可以交流。  
本章卡蘑/瓜丁/瓜鸟 

1.  
巴黎主帅图赫尔在自己的办公室里踱来踱去，细长的双腿不时交叉成菱形。他实际上是一只鹤，恢复成动物形态会让他感到更轻松，特别是在陷入思考和面临挑战时。  
当然，巴黎和皇马的小组赛不算什么。但图赫尔考虑更多，想要更多。巴黎的目标是欧洲冠军，每个赛季都是。一场小组赛，就是一块试金石。他正在考虑最合适的阵容和最合适的球员，全上主力肯定不值得，不决定生死的比赛应该适当上些轮换球员。但万一输球也很不好，皇马虽然声势大不如以前但最近一个月状态正在回升。巴黎仍然希望更多的胜利来巩固欧洲战场上的信心。  
图赫尔一边盘算着比赛打法，一边来回变换着直立腿，不时用尖椽在墙上战术板上戳下一个个代表站位的洞。思考到激动处，他扑棱着翅膀，尖叫着在办公室里跳来跳去模拟跑位，直到一头撞上玻璃墙。 

卡瓦尼敲门进来时，恢复成人类形态的图赫尔正坐在电脑前专心致志地工作。卡瓦尼很想在这场比赛上场，图赫尔答应给他机会，只要队医允许。他们面对面聊了几句，接着一起去训练基地。  
有肌肉伤势的内马尔和姆巴佩都留在健身房做恢复训练。隔着玻璃墙，图赫尔看到一匹彩虹小马正撒开蹄子快乐地在跑步机上奔跑，片刻后变成半人马状态，再过一会又变成内马尔本人。旁边举重机上，一只龟背对着他，正在勤勉地锻炼上肢力量，龟壳上印着2020年欧洲杯奖杯造型。  
姆巴佩又换背壳套了，图赫尔默默地想，去年整个赛季他都背着闪闪发亮的大力神杯龟壳套。 

图赫尔扫了一眼旁边的卡瓦尼，卡瓦尼正在汇报自己的恢复情况，表示队医说已经可以参加球队合练。图赫尔点点头，视线却停留在对方胸上。他一直怀疑（也不只是他怀疑而是全世界都怀疑）卡瓦尼的本体是头奶牛，尽管他没有证据。 

2.  
卡西冲完澡出来，哈维还趴在沙发上，和他离开时保持一模一样的姿势。哈维面前摆着平板电脑，正在专心致志地看巴塞罗那对阵多特蒙德的比赛。巴塞罗那的胜利来得并不艰难，但哈维看得很认真，毕竟他立志成为巴萨主帅的男人。他不时用爪子在屏幕上抓来抓去，试图调度球员的跑位。 

卡西抓了条毯子扔给哈维，对方只穿着皱巴巴的上衣，下边什么也没穿，趴跪在沙发上，一动不动，只有湿漉漉的尾巴无意识扫来扫去。毯子盖在身上后，他的尾巴竖起来，将毯子掀了下去。 

卡西不搭理哈维了，他坐到沙发另一边，拿起平板电脑准备看接下来皇马和巴黎的比赛。哈维绝对是他见过的、最不爱清理自己的猫。每次事后都不主动去洗澡，而是光着屁股翘着尾巴滚来滚去。 

“伊克尔？” 

“我要看皇马比赛。” 

“皇马必败。” 

“滚。”  
卡西说，但那只猫转过身，爬到他身边蹭来蹭去。  
卡西不耐烦地摸了一下头，哈维发出呼呼声，要求更多抚摸和拥抱。卡西不想搭理他，拿起手机，发现刚才和拉莫斯视频通话后，拉莫斯一直忘了关。拉莫斯手机随手搁在更衣室桌子上，镜头里全是更衣室里忙乱景象。 

“塞吉，”镜头里，一只金毛垂耳兔粗声粗气地说，“我的护腿板在你那里吗？” 

3.  
齐达内走进皇马更衣室，拍拍手，球员们立刻安静下来。这场比赛对巴黎来说不算什么，但对皇马却事关出线形势和豪门尊严。  
这位金牌教练环顾四周，离他最近的金毛垂耳兔抬起头认真看着他，手上拿着一根啃了一半的胡萝卜。戴着队长袖标的拉莫斯瞪着圆眼睛，吐着舌头，露出满嘴獠牙。 

齐达内说了几句鼓舞士气的话，球员们纷纷鼓掌，互相加油鼓劲。拉莫斯更是绕着更衣室转了一圈，仰脖发出嗥叫，警告谁不在场上拼命他就咬断谁的脖子。一只短腿的哈士奇假装自己是狼，跟着拉莫斯嗥了两声。只有坐在角落的一只猴子无动于衷，连尾巴都不扫一下，默默低头套着球袜。 

“教练！”  
一只小猫喵喵叫着蹭着齐达内的小腿，齐达内蹲下身，摸着小猫头顶念了几声咒语。这只猫突然身型大涨，变成一头威风凛凛的大老虎，摇头摆尾，蓄势待发。 

“HALA MADRID！！！”  
拉莫斯喊道。 

“HALA MADRID！！！”  
全更衣室球员围成圈，肩并肩、头碰头，一起喊道。本泽马更是发出了森林之王的吼叫，震撼山林，预示猛虎出山。 

4.  
瓜迪奥拉将车开进自己车库。他一打开后备箱，一只大白鹅冲了出来，跳起来啄瓜迪奥拉的光头，追着这位曼城教练满车库抱头鼠窜。追打了一会，两边都累了，那只白天鹅才停下来，扇动着翅膀，警惕地看着瓜迪奥拉。 

“你得保持冷静，何塞，”瓜迪奥拉做着手势说，“不然你会变不回来。” 

这个晚上瓜迪奥拉约了穆里尼奥在自家餐厅里吃晚饭。席间穆里尼奥突然变回了本体—一只大白鹅，并且再也变不回来。  
这种情况有些糟糕，穆里尼奥并不想让世人知道他实际上是一只鹅。大部分这些动物都把自己隐藏得很好，努力维持着正常人类形态和正常生活。只有极少数会暴露自己，比如内马尔那种渴望关注同时也吸引关注的。他愿意在商业活动上变身彩虹小马，表演颠球和彩虹过人，赢得满堂喝彩。 

瓜迪奥拉只能选择将穆里尼奥带回家，让一只大白鹅在人群中横冲直撞过于危险了。他当然得负这个责任，他是穆里尼奥的动物饲养员。如果他们当年不发生点什么恋爱事故，也许穆里尼奥一辈子都不会知道自己是只鹅，甚至一辈子都不会变鹅。 

车库外传来发动机的声音，瓜迪奥拉听出是德布劳内开车回来了。他一把抱住那只鹅，任凭对方在他怀里拳打脚踢。他急冲冲上楼，将穆里尼奥塞进衣柜里藏住。 

“晚餐怎么样？”  
瓜迪奥拉假装若无其事地问德布劳内。 

“还不错。”  
德布劳内老老实实地向瓜迪奥拉汇报晚餐内容，并给教练看了照片。  
今天晚上有个曼城球员生日宴会，大部分球员都受邀参加。 

“好孩子。”  
瓜迪奥拉赞许地表示，他可不希望曼城球员的生日聚餐变成充满酒精和女人的下流派对。 

瓜迪奥拉去书房接电话，接受西班牙媒体采访。德布劳内换上睡衣，站在卧室，端着橙汁，等瓜迪奥拉回来。  
他突然接到电话，是他的邻居京多安打来的。  
“凯文，”京多安大声说，“你家的鹅跳到我家院子里了，快把它抓回去。” 

“鹅？”  
德布劳内迷惑地想。他从窗户往外看，月光下，京多安正靠着矮山墙给他打电话，背后一只大白鹅在京多安的院子像无头苍蝇似的，到处乱窜。 

“你家的鹅，”京多安笃定地说，“我亲眼看到从你家房子里冲出来。” 

“我不知道什么鹅。”  
德布劳内说。 

“我猜是佩普买给你的，”京多安说，“就像上次那只山鸡。”  
京多安指的山鸡事件是去年圣诞节期间，瓜迪奥拉认为山鸡肉脂肪含量低、蛋白含量高，是很好的食谱，对德布劳内的大腿伤势大有好处。他买了一只活山鸡请厨师在家里现做。临死前，那只山鸡挣脱牢笼，奔到了京多安房子里，死活不肯出来。 

[足球同人]处处吻 

阿奎罗拿起手机，给梅西打了电话，嘘寒问暖，悉心劝慰，让对方安心养伤。不过，这种话说说而已，不着急是不可能的。要是下一场巴萨继续低迷，梅西肯定会急到爆炸。他总是最想赢的那个，无论是在哪。可悲在于，他无法让所有人—尤其是那些衣冠楚楚、坐在贵宾台上的人和他一样想赢。 

为了找话题，同时让对方开心，他们一起抱怨了几句瓜迪奥拉。英超冠军争夺从第一轮开始就硝烟弥漫，任何一丁点微小失误都可能迈向失败。 

比赛结束后，教练拉着全队开了一个小时的会议，阿奎罗唉声叹气地说，每个人还要表态。  
他确实如此，太能说了，梅西说，我都想给他倒杯水。  
倒杯鲜榨橙汁比较好，阿奎罗说。  
他们大笑起来。 

晚安啦，最后梅西说，我喜欢你的新头发。  
等等，阿奎罗说，里奥，我给你看个东西，发给你了。 

不出所料，他听到电话那头传来大笑声。他甚至听到单曲循环，魔音穿耳。  
那确实很好笑，自媒体用瓜迪奥拉亲吻球员的素材剪了一支处处吻。一开头就是今天曼城和热刺比赛中瓜迪奥拉拥吻阿奎罗五分钟，梅西化身VAR大叫“no goal”。下一个镜头，瓜迪奥拉又搂着梅西激情热吻。 

阿扎尔咬着汉堡，将手机开成免提。德布劳内打电话过来问他伤势如何，他们闲聊了几句。接着德布劳内开始抱怨瓜迪奥拉（惯例地！），骂他是个神经病，一场平局让他在家又大发一次雷霆。  
就像所有抱怨男友的朋友，如果他们的恨意都出于真情实感，他们早就该分个百八十遍。  
但这对怨偶还没有分，一时半会还没到头呢！他们还没有登上欧洲之巅，还憋着一口气，他们还彼此需要，彼此成全。 

我是最好的，我必须要赢，德布劳内大声说，佩普必须赢，阿布扎比给他的压力大得惊人。  
—不赢，就得死。 

他把我当成压力的宣泄口，我也同样这么对待他。他怎么骂我，我就怎么骂他。我才不怕，他现在还离不开我。  
德布劳内说，他可能是说给自己听。  
十一点半了，瓜迪奥拉回来后就一直独自关在工作室里继续工作，不过十二点前他肯定会来催睡觉。 

阿扎尔含糊回答了两句，背景里传来库尔图瓦说话的声音，听起来像一条毒蛇在昂头尖叫。  
十一点四十五分，瓜迪奥拉还没有来。 

我给你发个东西，凯文，阿扎尔突然说，超好笑。 

十一点五十五分，瓜迪奥拉总算出现在卧室门口。  
—凯文，你怎么还不睡觉。 

德布劳内捏着手机躲在被子里，继续循环那首瓜迪奥拉的鬼畜神曲处处吻，笑到浑身发抖。无厘头搞笑绝对是减压神器，胜过千言万语。  
被子突然被拉下来，那位曼城教练重新出现，并弯腰给了曼城队长一个吻。  
—十二点到了，你必须睡觉。 

十一点四十五分，瓜迪奥拉准备结束一天的工作时，收到一条短信。  
—我恨你。 

他立即回复说。  
—与有荣焉。 

瓜迪奥拉想了几秒钟，最后决定把电话打回去。  
对方接了电话，先是一声长长的叹息，最后才说。  
—我想回来工作，佩普。 

我知道，但你根本找不到你想要的那种工作。  
瓜迪奥拉毫不客气地说。穆里尼奥对工作的要求，活像一个待嫁女指名高富帅。 

实话说，我有点儿嫉妒你。穆里尼奥说。 

瓜迪奥拉苦笑了一下，说，要是这个赛季还不能拿欧冠，我就得去天空体育陪你。  
靠眼泪求不来，靠美貌求不来，靠努力求不来，靠执拗求不来。冠军如同情深，只有一段儿，永远不够分。 

你肯定不能赢，你没有欧冠基因，穆里尼奥挖苦地说，我从没有在一个球队呆了三年，欧战成绩却那么差。 

你也很少在一个人身边呆满三年。 

那全都是你的错。 

那确实是我的错。 

呵。 

快十二点了，何塞，瓜迪奥拉提醒说。  
电话挂断了。 

作为巴萨队长，应该承担起全队责任，应该勇敢，应该坚强。  
皮克想。  
但是拉莫斯一靠近，他就惊慌大叫。  
“你别靠过来啊sese！” 

皇马队长眯着眼睛打量着自己的猎物。皮克双手用队长袖标绑在身后，缩在床角瑟瑟发抖，像一只被猎人用枪筒对准的黑熊。 

你输了，拉莫斯居高临下地说，巴萨输了。  
历经818天，皇马第一次在西甲积分榜上领先巴萨。818个日日夜夜的耻辱，等到今天拉莫斯容易吗？今朝有酒今朝醉，说不定下场比赛又一朝回到解放前。 

赢了应有尽有，输者一无所有。球场上的胜负法则，情场上同样。  
拉莫斯（此处删除）皮克，皮克无助地躺在床上，蓝眼睛里噙满泪水。  
以前你是怎么对我，我就怎么对你。  
拉莫斯舔着嘴唇说。 

皮克害怕地闭上眼睛，扔在枕边的手机突然发出一声鸣笛。 

“你有电话？”  
拉莫斯说。他伸手拿过皮克的电话，那不是电话提示音，而是INS好友更新。  
梅西从阿奎罗转了个搞笑视频，配了个笑哭的表情包。 

皮克看着拉莫斯突然不霸道总裁邪魅一笑，而是举着他的手机傻笑。  
“sese？” 

拉莫斯举起手机，给皮克看那段充满动感的处处吻。  
皮克不由得笑得浑身发抖。他特么笑死，这些人怎么这么有才。  
“帮我点赞和转发一下吧，sese。” 

“好。”  
拉莫斯登进皮克的号，转发了这段视频，并趁机给自己的INS点了一大波赞。皮克几乎不给他点赞，他恨皮克。 

他回手继续循环播放这支洗脑神曲，并（此处删除）。 

皇马进第三个球时，哈维气得跳下沙发，回房间去了，还啪地一声关上房门。 

巴萨男人一如既往地输不起，卡西在背后挖苦说。他继续津津有味看着比赛，嗑着瓜子。  
他决定今天一晚上都不理哈维，巴萨男人心胸狭隘，小鸡肚肠。他赢了什么牛鬼蛇神都跑出来啦，输了呢，就换了一张刻薄嘴脸。 

这位前世界级门将边看球，边嗑瓜子，边刷刷手机。拉莫斯给他发了个搞笑视频的链接，他一点开就把瓜子壳喷了一地。  
这个瓜迪奥拉处处吻的鬼畜视频被曼城队长德布劳内转发了后，曼城全员都点赞转发了。而巴萨队长梅西从阿奎罗那里转发了这个视频后，巴萨前球员和现球员一齐来点赞转发。 

不过，哈维这个重症网瘾老年人还没点赞。  
五分钟之后，他的点赞补上了。 

哈维仔细看过视频，瓜迪奥拉一共吻了二十八个球员。他确认这场处处吻里没有他的影像，才点赞和转发。他得要保护好他自己，这是瓜迪奥拉一直告诫他的。他的路还很长，又处在全世界最杀人不眨眼的舆论漩涡中。 

卡西举着手机推开门，哈维一脸不高兴的看着他。卡西一走近，对方就后退。那位中场极其灵活，擅长原地摆脱，越是狭小空间越是施展才华，让你看得见，却抓不着。而一位守门员对移动着的物体反应最迅猛，只要一动，他就要牢牢扑进怀里。  
你退我进，你进我躲，配上手机里播放的处处吻音乐，活像是在跳舞。  
这可能就是在跳舞。 

直到卡西扣住对方的肩，拉拽到自己怀里，低头吻下去。对方马上配合地勾住他的颈脖，来加深这个吻。 

对卡西来说，都几十岁的人了，这种Hide&Seek游戏到底有什么好玩的。但他不得不每次奉陪，不然那只不爽猫又要抱怨到底。  
每个水瓶座都是一个Drama Queen，只不过有人病入膏肓，有人小打小闹。在见识过那些歇斯底里的水瓶男后，卡西深刻认识到自己家这个是最好的那个（病情最轻微的那个）。 

一吻便偷一个心  
一吻便救一个人  
一吻便颠倒众生  
下个他他吻他  
他吻他再亲你结束这旅程 

[萨乌托]成千上万 

萨乌托，水托前任，伊斯科水/齐水/皮水提及 

1.  
萨乌尔深呼了一口气，下定决心要给远在日本鸟栖的托雷斯打电话。  
电话接通了，他们寒暄了几句，就挂断了。  
萨乌尔捏着手机，意识到自己还是什么都没说。他应该告诉托雷斯，立刻，马上，在马德里小报有任何风吹草动之前。托雷斯有权最先知道这个消息，而不是从别的什么地方读到。 

他放下手机，将自己扔到大床上。要把一些话说出口并不容易，尽管要不了多久，全世界都会一清二楚。但人嘛，总会有种不见棺材不落泪的拖延症。  
萨乌尔心里清楚得很，他最终会面对什么。  
—他可能会失去托雷斯。 

他最后还是从床上爬起来，将要说的话写在纸上，决心下次—比如明天—打电话时一定要说出口。 

他小心翼翼把纸条和手机夹在一起，重新爬上床睡觉。 

他睡熟了，手机从床边滑下来。那张纸条露了出来，上面写着。  
—南多，我要转会去曼城了。从马德里去曼彻斯特，就这个夏天。 

2.  
萨乌尔一直认为过去发生的一切像是在做梦。毕竟，一个小男孩十岁时就喜欢的偶像，在二十二岁时，躺在了自己身边。这种事儿一般不会发生在现实生活中，通常是YY小说才出现的桥段。偶像，准确地说是女神级别的偶像，他们不缺钱，不缺名声，当然更不缺追求者。  
但确实发生了，就在马德里竞技圣诞节年会聚餐后。萨乌尔开车送托雷斯回家，后者喝了一点点酒。  
然后萨乌尔就留在了托雷斯家，直到第二天早上。 

萨乌尔确定那是托雷斯家，而不是自己睡迷糊了在自家床上做白日梦。他看到床头柜上摆着一个戴着小皇冠的闹钟，皇家马德里俱乐部队徽造型的闹钟。很久很久以前萨乌尔也有一个差不多的，不过没这个精致。那时他还小，在皇马青训营，第一天教练给每个小朋友发了个皇马小闹钟，教育他们迈向职业生涯的第一步，就是要守时。那确实很重要，十一点集合绝对不能十一点一刻才到，要跑三十分钟体能绝不能偷懒只跑二十五分钟。 

…在托雷斯卧室床头柜上看到这件皇马小闹钟，萨乌尔不由得想起自己小时候，那时他十岁，在皇马青训营。青训营外边是马德里著名的seqing一条街，青训营里的大孩子们经常会聊到那方面的话题，然后三五成群去体验生活。对于小学生来说，这些花红柳绿没有什么意义，还不如去网吧打游戏。不过，小学生也是人，也会有喜怒哀乐，外加失恋。可怜的萨乌尔十岁时就失恋了。那天马德里下着细雨，小小的萨乌尔背着书包，离开皇马青训营后，乖乖坐在巴士站等学校班车，身后红deng区霓虹流光溢彩。前面的大叔扔下一张当天的马卡报，上面配了几条当地足坛八卦。  
那天萨乌尔哭着对妈妈说，最喜欢的球星有男朋友了，我失恋了。  
妈妈不以为然，讲了一句人生哲理，你喜欢的明星要么有男朋友/女朋友（单数），要么有一堆男朋友/女朋友（复数），不然怎么叫明星呢？  
好吧，妈妈说得对。萨乌尔委屈地想。 

留在托雷斯家的那个晚上发生的事情，萨乌尔记得一清二楚。说真的，俱乐部年会，谁会让自家运动员喝个酩酊大醉？都是喝几杯意思意思而已。不过，成年人嘛，可以假装自己喝多了，方便消除尴尬，上手办事。 

我跟塞吉分开了，萨乌尔记得托雷斯伤感地说，我和他在一起十二年了。 

听完这话，萨乌尔大胆地吻了对方。不久之后，他就正式成为托雷斯的男朋友。毕竟，一个明星是不会缺男友的。男友就像韭菜，割了一茬，还有一茬。 

3.  
更多内幕，萨乌尔从伊斯科那里得知。伊斯科那八卦大嘴巴根本克制不住，萨乌尔和托雷斯还没有完全公开时，伊斯科就知道他们在一起了。 

队长气到爆炸，伊斯科绘声绘色地说，气得神智不清了都。 

但又不是自己的介入让他们分开，萨乌尔想。托雷斯告诉他，他和拉莫斯最近一段时间经常吵架，最后不得不分开。 

队长跟教练睡了，伊斯科突然说，就在战胜马竞、欧冠夺冠后，他们太开心了。 

谁说的，萨乌尔问。 

全皇马都知道这个秘密，伊斯科不以为然地说，说不定是本泽马说出去的呢。 

他们在一起十二年了，萨乌尔说，我十岁时就知道他们在一起了。 

这就好比是，伊斯科摸摸下巴说，阿奎罗进球，曼城打败巴萨获得欧冠，伤心的梅西经过更衣室，发现瓜迪奥拉和阿奎罗快乐地滚在一起。之后梅西肯定会跟阿奎罗分手。怎么说呢，就很绝望吧。 

你说得对，萨乌尔郑重地说，比方也太生动了吧，听起来就像真的。 

万一成真呢？伊斯科表示。 

但伊斯科也不总表现得目光如炬、料事如神。在萨乌尔告诉伊斯科，他跟托雷斯准备在INS上放一张合影，公开恋情时，伊斯科差点以为拉莫斯会同时放一张带暗示意味的照片，以示反击。为此，身为皇马队长鞍前马后的狗腿小弟，伊斯科连照片都选好了，台词也想好了。  
不过，拉莫斯对托雷斯和萨乌尔的事情生气归生气，并没有失去理智。那天拉莫斯什么照片都没放，直接INS宣布他和皮克订婚了，还艾特了互相没有关注的皮克。 

那天晚上INS流量数据爆炸。萨乌尔这样的小透明得到的关注度还不如拉莫斯那条新闻下边的十万分之一。不过，他跟托雷斯都不怎么在乎这些。 

队长很在乎热度，伊斯科说。他虽然有些失望，但对这件事倒不太意外。  
接着，伊斯科拉着萨乌尔，绘声绘色地八卦了很多拉莫斯和皮克的恋情。 

4.  
萨乌尔被电话铃声吵醒了。  
他模模糊糊伸手去摸掉在地上的手机，喉咙里下意识咕隆了一句“南多”。 

电话那头准是翻了个白眼，接着告诉萨乌尔，通知他被递补招进国家队，早上十点前记得到国家队训练基地报道。

5.  
萨乌尔挑了一把枪，掂量一下份量，扛在肩上。他们整支国家队都全副武装，在CS野战游戏基地。  
他感觉自己不太清醒，半夜被吵醒，不得不起床收拾行李。同时，回到国家队让他非常开心。 

…拉莫斯自从搭上皮克，看起来好像过得比谁都好，每次有点风吹草动热度比谁都高，但拉莫斯还是很恨萨乌尔和托雷斯。他占有欲和控制欲很强，是自己的、就永远得是自己的。 

你每次跟托雷斯秀恩爱，队长都气得爆炸。  
伊斯科提醒萨乌尔说。 

比如说现在。  
拉莫斯一看到萨乌尔，就冲着他连开三枪。  
“我跟你一队，队长，”萨乌尔不得不举手示意，“我是自己人。” 

“我知道。”  
拉莫斯又朝着萨乌尔连开了五枪。  
“我就试试准头。” 

萨乌尔还能说什么呢，只能视死如归整理了一下头上的安全帽。  
但萨乌尔突然说。  
“我可能会去曼城，就这个夏天。” 

这句话成功地让拉莫斯放下枪。这并不令人意外，街头小报已经放出风声。  
拉莫斯停了一下，最后问。  
“南多怎么说？” 

“我还没有告诉他。” 

“上一个从马竞去曼城的，南多和他绝交了……” 

西班牙国家队教练恩里克就是在这个时刻登场的，他顶着一头伪装用的杂草，突然钻出头来。  
“我想好了，孩子们。”  
他看了看拉莫斯，又看了看萨乌尔。  
“下一场比赛你们搭档中卫。” 

“你有病，”拉莫斯毫不客气地说，“萨乌尔又不是后卫。” 

“他踢过后卫，”恩里克说，“再说，其它后卫全都试了一遍，你一个都不喜欢，这是最后半个了。” 

“你有病！”拉莫斯大声说，“就说了他不是踢后卫的！” 

“我让他踢后卫他就得踢后卫。”  
恩里克说，他站在萨乌尔和拉莫斯中间，一边肩头搭上一个。  
“好了，我决定了，你们今天就培养培养默契。你们要么一起活着出来，要么一起死。如果只活了一个，下场比赛你们俩都别上场。” 

可怜的萨乌尔还能说什么呢。至于拉莫斯，他冲着教练连开了三枪。 

“教练跟我们一队。”  
萨乌尔不得不提醒说。 

话音未落，他们背后遭到一阵埋伏的冷枪。 

“我死了。”  
教练说，他捂着胸口夸张倒下。  
“孩子们，记住我说的话。” 

拉莫斯带着萨乌尔一边还击，一边撤退。他们躲在一堵垛墙后面，不时张望一下敌人的动静。 

“你应该马上告诉南多，”拉莫斯告诉萨乌尔，“不要让他从报纸上看到这个消息。” 

“我不知道…”萨乌尔说，“我们还没有住在一起，南多的房子里全是你的东西，一件也没有少。”  
他和托雷斯正式交往两年了，不过他们不住在一起，尽管他们的房子隔得不远。  
托雷斯和萨乌尔关系明朗化后，马竞教练西蒙尼专门把他们叫出来，直白表示，他不希望萨乌尔搬去和托雷斯同居。萨乌尔患有严重肾病，生活中得收着点。毕竟，年纪轻轻控制不好，不止职业生涯报废，还可能后半生生活水深火热。  
这对年龄相差十岁的情侣通常在训练基地见面，一起吃个晚饭，然后视训练和比赛强度、以及身体状况决定晚上做些什么。 

“伊斯科差点去曼城，瓜迪奥拉非常想要他。”拉莫斯说。 

一个月前，伊斯科流露出离开皇马的意愿后，曼城方面接触了皇马和伊斯科。那个时候伊斯科在索拉里手下郁郁不得志，没有任何上场机会。  
作为皇马队长的拉莫斯当然知道这些，萨乌尔也知道。而且伊斯科是皇马为数不多有出售可能的球员，既能卖得上价格、又不至于让球队彻底崩盘。  
不过，齐达内走马上任后，伊斯科在皇马的前景似乎多了一丝希望。皇马高层因此关闭了出售伊斯科的选项。 

萨乌尔和伊斯科讨论过这些。  
—曼城教练瓜迪奥拉直接给我打了电话，他非常期待我的加盟。  
萨乌尔说。瓜迪奥拉舌灿莲花，那些话听起来热情洋溢，鼓动人心。 

—他（瓜迪奥拉）跟我说了一模一样的话，一个字都不带换的。  
伊斯科评价说。 

—好歹换了名字。  
萨乌尔说。 

—如果最后你走不了，他会再换一个表白。全世界都知道他的版图还差个中场。  
伊斯科说。 

—他还说，我会跟着他赢得一切，应有尽有。  
萨乌尔说。 

—那倒是真的，赢家通吃，你懂的。  
伊斯科说。 

一阵密集枪声响起。  
萨乌尔警惕地探头看了一眼，从垛墙上方举起枪，对准前方开了一枪。  
不远处刚爬上集装箱的布斯克茨应声倒下。 

萨乌尔正准备起身出击，拉莫斯从后面狠狠拍了他的头，将他像按水面上浮起的葫芦那样按下去。 

“他假摔！你没打中他！”  
拉莫斯大声提醒说。  
他将枪从萨乌尔肩头递出去，冲着爬起来的布斯克茨砰砰砰连开了三枪。 

6.  
强迫症患者的瓜迪奥拉满世界疯狂寻找符合他要求的球员，他的庞大帝国还差最后一块拼图，他的精密机器里还差最后一件配件。曼城有的是金钱支持他来试错，直到最后纹丝密合，这件最终出炉的宏大武器必将所向披靡。  
反正，这个不行，再换下一个。 

萨乌尔实际上意识到托雷斯审美固定。他很年轻，但却过分聪明，能快速理解托雷斯的心理需求。  
托雷斯喜欢黏人的小奶狗，然后将它培养成威风凛凛的大老虎。这个故事的前提是，那只小奶狗本来就是爪牙锋利的小虎崽。 

萨乌尔肯定是只小虎崽，大家都这么说。  
—你（应该）会长成一只大老虎。 

7.  
那天晚上，萨乌尔给拉莫斯发了条短信。  
—我跟南多说了。 

他给远在日本的托雷斯发起个视频电话，聊聊天。在对方嘱咐早点休息，准备挂断电话，萨乌尔最后说。  
—南多。 

—嗯？ 

—我要转会去曼城，就这个夏天。 

马竞输掉欧冠，收入少了很多，本来就捉襟见肘的财务雪上加霜。夏天必须得出售部分球员，维持财政平衡。  
萨乌尔实际上非常平静说这些话，但这个二十四岁的年轻球员最后还是哭了。 

屏幕里的托雷斯没有说话，只是盯着对方看。 

片刻后，萨乌尔收到伊斯科的短信，问他，“托雷斯什么反应”。 

—他说如果我去曼城，他会考虑早点挂靴，和我一起搬到曼彻斯特，专门照顾我。他说英国餐厅又贵又难吃，对我身体不好。他还说我们可以买马塔的房子，马塔就要回来了。 

—不错，不过瓜迪奥拉应该不会喜欢你们住一起，英超比赛强度那么大。  
伊斯科飞快回复道。  
—听说他各种控制狂强迫症，祝你好运。 

—多谢。  
萨乌尔写道。 

—对了，跟你讲，队长又在原地爆炸，你看到INS上皮克晒的去迈阿密追夏奇拉演唱会的照片没？ 

—没有，我要睡觉了。 

萨乌尔放下手机，准备睡觉。黑暗中，他脑海里响起一些声音。 

—你将应有尽有。 

—赢家通吃。 

—你会长成一只大老虎。 

但他也可能会有一无所有，萨乌尔想。每件事情、每个位置都会有成千上万的替代者。这个世界有成千上万条道路，成千上万个门口。 

【脑洞洞出马蜂窝的人生】  
发现超级喜欢脑西皮们沙滩度假，然后就脑没吃药的ABO皮水/白托/万笛一起度假，大概三家人一起度假平摊费用便宜吧！ 

莫德里奇非常大佬地戴着墨镜，开着快艇，风吹起金发，拉基给他当副驾驶。皮克开着另一艘快艇，拉莫斯、小白、托妞都躺在皮克的船上晒太阳。小白和托妞都穿着宽松T恤、沙滩裤，坐在一边。小白还戴帽子！因为晒，又没有头发遮挡。水水只穿一条三角泳裤横躺甲板。 

魔笛大魔王快艇开得飞快，还过来挑衅皮克的船，跟皮克的船竞赛，冲到前面绕来绕去。莫德里奇超级得意，结果开得太得意，没油了，差点翻船。拉基和莫德里奇不得不拼命挥手呼叫，让皮克把船开回来救他们。 

皮克一边嘲笑一边开船回来。阿水恶霸跳起来踩在船舷，不让拉基和莫德里奇他们上来，威胁要他们交船费。 

莫德里奇就亲了一下水恶霸，说这样够吗？  
阿水使劲回亲了莫德里奇，说这样才够。 

船长皮皮继续开船，一边开船一边说话，其实也就阿水回他，有时拉基回回他，其他人都是不吭声的类型。  
突然连阿水都不说话了，船上陷入沉默。皮皮因为站在迎风处，反应迟钝，他回头说“你们是不是被丧尸咬了”才闻到一点点小O的味道。 

说小O不准确，气味其实很有压迫感。做为Alpha，皮皮都不好意思回头了。说是不好意思回头，还是忍不住不停回头。拉基手搭在莫德里奇肩上，搂着对方。莫德里奇努力克制，尽量不让气味爆发出来。 

阿水起身帮皮皮开船，把船往回开。开了一会总算开到岸，莫德里奇才松了一口气，拉基把莫德里奇抱下船，回岸上房间了。 

皮皮也…有点松了一口气吧。他跟阿水回甲板，让托妞和小白去开船。一开始小白主驾驶，开了一会让托妞主驾驶，他坐副驾驶，还给托妞系船长袖标（队长袖标，都是cap）。被叫cap托妞能不开心嘛，玩得超爽的。 

皮皮跟阿水两个矬人在后边小声嘀咕八卦拉基和魔笛两口子。皮皮表示莫德里奇闻起来好吓人啊压迫感超强，难怪拉基那么怕他。又表示，怎么这么可怕的小O都有A追啊不要命了吗。  
阿水刚想说话。  
皮皮最后表示，可是这种特别强大特别强势的O是还蛮激起A的挑战欲和征服感，难怪他Alpha前夫一个接一个，拉基早晚也变前夫。有点羡慕拉基，这种等级的是还蛮值得追的。 

然后皮皮就被阿水攻击了要害，发出尖叫鸡一样的惨叫。 

皮皮跟阿水扭打（拥抱）在一起，甲板上滚来滚去。滚了一会，两个人都停下来，又有气味飘过来。  
托妞站在船头开船，超级开心，都没有注意到自己的变化。而小白是Beta，要气味很浓Beta才能闻到，而且Beta能闻到味道有限。就像是，狗能闻到的气味范围和灵敏度，比人不知道强几个数量级。 

托妞站船头顺着风，气味全往后飘。皮皮受不了了，走过去拽住小白，跟小白说。阿水去提醒托妞，托妞特别不好意思，脸红透了。皮皮和阿水就重新开船，开足马力，到岸把他们俩送下去。 

皮皮评价说，托妞的气味让人无法忍受，特别甜腻，特别柔软，像加了十磅砂糖，一股水果味，像水蜜桃啊橘子啊。  
阿水闻习惯了，说他是那样啊，他其实不喜欢自己的气味。  
皮皮说，但是闻起来又香又甜又白又软，又没有被标记过……  
然后这次他学乖了，就不敢往下发表感想。  
但水恶霸还是理解了皮皮的言外之意，然后攻击了皮皮的要害。 

皮皮委屈地威胁说，再攻击我的要害，sese就要守活寡了！ 

然后被水恶霸更猛烈地攻击了。 

然后他们俩又殴打（拥抱）在一起，在船上滚来滚去。船就在海上飘过，随着他们的滚动晃来晃去，或者他们随着船的晃动滚来滚去。 

滚着滚着，阿水说，我觉得我今天也会发情。  
皮皮说，你早上就这么说，现在太阳快落山了。  
阿水：哼。 

皮皮说我帮你啊。  
皮皮就抱着阿水，两人静静地躺在海面上。  
过了一会儿，皮皮说，我用信息素挑拨你，你怎么一点反应都没有，你到底是不是小O啊。  
阿水：我停抑制剂了！停药三天了！今天肯定会发情！  
皮皮：我刚才用信息素撩魔笛和托妞，他们都有反应的！  
阿水：你说啥！  
皮皮捂着鼻子说，反应就跟你现在对我做的一样，被他们用攻击素打回来。  
阿水：那你闻得到我的攻击素吗？  
皮皮：嘤，这还用闻吗，我都被你的铁拳打了！ 

船上通讯器响了，托妞催他们回来。太阳快下山了，出海很危险。皮皮和阿水终于不再滚来滚去，一起开船回去。

皮皮和阿水回去时，托妞在沙滩上烧烤准备晚餐。小白和莫德里奇用贝壳和石子讨论足球战术，讨论得好认真啊，周围散发着一种智商不够的人就不要加入我们的讨论的结界。  
拉基一个人独钓寒江雪（不是）钓鱼思考人生。 

其实本来托妞陪小白钓鱼，拉基和莫德里奇在沙滩上玩沙子。然后拉基和莫德里奇突然就讨论起足球，托妞看时间不早就去做饭。拉基和莫德里奇争论时，拉基说去问小白。  
小白加入了他们的战局，三个中场还能不讨论到天荒地老啊！中间拉基发现小白的鱼竿动了，就过去帮忙收线钓鱼，接着发现钓鱼很好玩，就坐在岩石上手持鱼竿思考人生。 

皮皮和阿水回来时，皮皮说，这些人也太有追求了，这些人怎么这么有追求啊，欧洲足球复兴全靠他们了。  
大概就有种明明出来玩，你正在沙雕瞎玩时，发现学霸们掏出手机继续做真题。 

阿水说自己有点不舒服，要回房间休息。  
皮皮说，你刚才不是还活蹦乱跳的吗？该不会是我说要去帮忙做饭，你就想什么都不干。不行，你得帮我砸牛排，用拳头。 

阿水不搭理皮皮，回去了。 

皮皮去帮托妞准备晚餐。  
托妞问阿水怎么了。  
皮皮说，阿水说他不舒服。 

托妞很担心，把烧烤摊子交给皮皮，去照顾阿水。  
托妞担心阿水是不是晒中暑之类的，其实不是，阿水就是在生闷气。为什么生闷气，当然是这样那样。阿水觉得今天被魔笛和托妞挑衅了！还被皮皮挑衅了！自己才是宇宙第一可爱Omega！（天空飘来C罗的声音，我才是宇宙第一第二第三可爱的Omega）  
但他气味又出不来，无法证明自己的实力，当然生气了！ 

然后那边小白、魔笛都来帮皮皮做饭，拉基也提着新鲜鱼回来。皮皮可不像托妞，任劳任怨。他会觉得他做饭可以，你们这些人得帮忙。 

托妞带着阿水回来。  
皮皮对阿水说，大家都干活，就你什么都不干。  
托妞连忙说，阿水不会做家务。  
皮皮说，你去锤牛排，锤散了，我好上架烤。  
魔笛老师想开口阻止，但来不及了。阿水是去把牛排砸散了，但他也把桌子锤散了，桌子上整理好的吃的都掉进沙子里了。  
皮皮：…… 

魔笛说，卡西走之前，在皇马内部告诫说，千万不要让阿水做任何家务，他真的很笨手笨脚。每个不信这个忠告的人都收到了教训。  
皮皮：…… 

吃完饭，大家升起篝火，喝喝酒，聊聊天的。阿水重新嗨起来，教皮皮跳斗牛士舞。魔笛老师喝醉了，在沙滩上又叫又跳疯跑，拉基吓死了，怕他掉海里，跑去追。一个在前面跑，一个在后面追，魔笛还说什么哈哈哈你断不了我的球路。 

托妞：阿水唱歌好好听！阿水跳舞好好看！  
小白：……（妈妈我想回泉水村，我原以为魔笛和拉基是正经人，事实证明我错了，跟皮水玩的怎么可能正经人！我好想回泉水村啊我为什么要来这里！） 

终于到半夜，大家都回去休息了，虽然魔笛还像尖叫鸡一样难听地唱歌。 

阿水和皮皮拥抱着在房间里，听外边海浪和海风的声音。  
阿水说，我有预感，今天晚上肯定会发情，你要抱紧我。  
皮皮深情一吻，抱住阿水表示，当然会。 

但他们白天玩累了，阿水头一歪，睡过去了，皮皮也睡过去了。  
直到第二天早上，皮皮从地板上醒来，意识到自己半夜被阿水踹下了床。  
阿水仍然没发情。 

到第二天早上，托妞说他烤了蛋糕作为早餐，然后他又说，他早上跟小白去看日出时，发现好多垃圾，有些是他们昨天晚上没来得及清理的，有些是随海浪飘来的，还有些之前客人没清理的。  
然后大家就非常环保地拿着袋子分开去捡垃圾，表示捡完垃圾再回来吃饭。 

皮皮捡完垃圾回来，去餐厅等着吃饭。  
站在门外，皮皮大怒，阿水你给我滚出来！我们出去捡垃圾，你跑回来偷吃！ 

阿水委屈地探头出来说（虽然嘴边粘着蛋糕），我捡了啊，那边外面墙边两大袋都是我捡的！里面还有好多动物尸体！只是我回来时跑得快，怕你们不给我留吃的！ 

皮皮探头看了看，确定阿水没说谎，才说，动物尸体不用捡！  
阿水：可是是橡胶皮。  
皮皮：橡胶皮不是动物尸体！  
阿水：橡胶皮不是动物尸体做的吗？  
皮皮：我不想跟你说话了。 

阿水给皮皮拿了一块蛋糕，皮皮吃了。  
阿水说，你怎么知道是我在偷吃。  
皮皮说：因为…… 

皮皮突然意识到，他还没进门就闻到阿水的气味了！嗅觉肯定比视觉听觉还快啊！  
皮皮咬了一口蛋糕，又咬了一口阿水。 

然后这两个偷吃的家伙就被其它两对鄙视地抓了个现行！  
这种时候皮皮也顾不上面子了，抱着阿水回房间了。 

皮皮好奇Beta们对这些小O的气味是什么感觉，他就拉着小白讨论这个话题。  
Beta的感受就很单一嘛，不像Alpha和Omega，他们能闻出细微差别变化还有丰富的层次，这些组成很大信息量。他们A啊O啊，靠闻一闻，能够知道对方很多信息，而且是人工不能修饰的。意思是说，你穷，就算想摆阔，也逃不过灵敏的鼻子，毕竟你身上没有金钱的香气。 

小白想了想，表示。  
托妞闻起来像熟透水蜜桃，很甜很腻。  
阿水闻起来像生姜，很辣很冲。  
魔笛闻起来像雪茄，就…一股大佬气质。  
相比起来，还是托妞闻起来舒服一点。 

然后皮皮就好奇地问，那哈维闻起来像什么。  
小白笑了下说，像雨后森林长出来的蘑菇。 

皮皮就更加好奇了！真的很好奇！好好奇！ 

小白当然也好奇地问，那更衣室里，如果有人忘吃药，开始散发出一点点气味，你们要如何提醒他呢。 

皮皮说，你不知道吗？这种情况下，我们一般大叫一声，谁不讲道德放了个屁！ 

【人间真实与人生哲理】  
满脑子都是人生哲理几年后的设定 

皮水家  
拉莫斯生了大儿子后，又踢了两年，一直到卡塔尔世界杯才正式退役，退役后很快就生了老二。  
他退役后刚开始在皇马做领队，弗主席卸任时特意提拔他进高层，用来膈应后面新的皇马主席。拉莫斯虽然是原来主席心腹，但他在西班牙在皇马都是功勋满身老队长，老公皮克又是巴萨主席，新的皇马主席只能供着他，没法动他。 

皮克当上了巴萨主席，整天挺忙的。  
阿水带两个孩子住在马德里，皮克主要在巴塞罗那。两个人周末夫夫，没有办法经常在一起，不过感情一直挺甜蜜。 

当然阿水其实根本带不了孩子，自己的娃经常扔在托雷斯家。阿水把形象经营得挺好，真正人生赢家大满贯，再加上在皇马工作，一直保持很高曝光率。他有一些档次不错的代言，车啊表啊香水啊，毕竟贴着成功人士标签，还有两个漂亮萌娃。 

阿水的大儿子基本上就是在白托家长大，小儿子跟着阿水多一点。大儿子长腿宝宝，从小寄养在白托家，在白托家孩子里也是他最大，虽然只是幼儿园，却很早熟。比如他就不穿阿水妈妈买的衣服，只穿皮克爸爸买的或者托雷斯叔叔送的。小儿子太小还不能反抗，只能被迫穿阿水妈妈准备的衣服。阿水的衣品一如即往惨不忍睹，而且还都是买的大牌。每次阿水抱着两个宝宝出街，大儿子都很同情地看着跟阿水穿母子服的弟弟。  
不过，皮克跟阿水一起出街时，必须要求阿水穿他准备的衣服。不然的话，皮克不跟阿水走一起，自己抱着两个宝宝走前面，把打扮难看的阿水一个人扔在后面。 

皮克最喜欢什么都不穿的阿水。阿水被嫌弃太多，好像终于有点意识到自己的品味曲高和寡，所以他INS上经常只晒肉体，还会晒腹部两个宝宝名字的纹身，那是他最骄傲的两只小牛奖杯。  
大儿子虽然会嫌弃阿水妈妈，但还是很爱妈妈。他觉得爸爸妈妈人模人样西装革履之下全是沙雕，会有一种“如此沙雕的爸妈全靠我保护这个家”的责任感。 

白托家  
托雷斯和伊涅斯塔不久前才在红酒庄园带着五个孩子举行了婚礼，之前他们一直没结婚。婚礼拍得挺漂亮的，加了滤镜，拍出来精心打扮的托妞和彻底秃掉的小白像两代人。  
当时阿水搭上皮克就把爱了十几年的托妞甩了，然后托妞就迅猛地搭上小白，和小白在一起四年生了五个孩子。白托家的五个孩子质量看起来像离散数学，父母双方性状随机继承，不过至少小女儿有可能特别漂亮。 

白托家三个男孩和皮水家的老大特别要好，从小一起长大，一起玩儿一起踢球。皮水家的大儿子踢球还可以，个高腿长踢前锋，总是被误会是托妞的儿子，夸他有乃父风范。有时阿水去幼儿园接大儿子，因为阿水穿得太丑，鹤立鸡群那种丑，大儿子宁愿扑到托妞怀里让托妞抱走。  
白托家三个男孩踢球就那样吧，最近小白发现两个女儿踢球好像还可以（也可能是傻爸爸滤镜），喜滋滋在INS晒女儿盘带过人。加上两个女儿有点像妈妈托妞，有漂亮潜质，下面一堆人喊岳父。  
其实阿水也暗戳戳盯着白托家的女儿，暗中观察会不会长歪。 

皮水家阿水超级溺爱孩子，有求必应，皮克大部分时候也挺宽松，不过偶然会凶。所以皮水都不会怕阿水，会有一点点怕皮克。  
白托家小白和托妞将宝宝们都带得挺好的，小白喜欢讲道理，尽管宝宝可能听不懂，旁边托妞就崇拜地看着小白。

当时托妞怀了就回马德里了，小白留在日本多踢了两年球，为了挣奶粉钱。小白回西班牙后大部分时间在泉水村忙酒庄的工作，托妞一直在马德里，所以他们也不是经常住在一起。托妞挂靴后基本就没有工作，毕竟四年五个宝宝，偶然去马竞参加活动当看板郎。他除了照顾孩子，还要经营健身房和帮小白卖红酒，天天在朋友圈发广告。因为他开健身房，常年晒身材给健身房做广告，就一直是肌肉猛男形象。之前他怀孕时，也是一年有半年在晒身材。  
阿水常去托妞的健身房，两人一起健身晒肌肉，顺便小姐妹聊天喝下午茶，画面十分名媛，旁边七个孩子就在幼儿区里自己玩。 

万笛家  
莫德里奇在皇马踢到合同结束就免签离开了。据说拉基蒂奇有段时间差点下课，克罗地亚年轻人太凶猛。不过拉基蒂奇还是守住了自己这个第四任丈夫的位置，离开皇马后，莫德里奇还给拉基生了小女儿。大女儿是跟第二任查理，在热刺期间生的。大女儿和小女儿差了十岁。  
莫德里奇离开主流联赛淘了两年金就退了，小女儿也是这个时间出生的。他考了个教练证，现在在带克罗地亚国家队。拉基蒂奇退役后给莫德里奇当助教，大女儿还挺喜欢拉基叔叔。 

莫德里奇带队来马德里比赛时，阿水会请他来家里吃饭，带着两边的娃，晒起Omega之间的塑料姐妹情。 

卡蘑家  
感觉是很惨的一对……… 

其实要不是穆里尼奥，卡西应该不会跟哈维在一起，都是被穆里尼奥逼的！穆里尼奥就像鹅一样，逮着机会就啄卡西，哪怕离开皇马好几年都还不放过。卡西和哈维的爱情，就好比是，卡西被大鹅啄到不行，哈维会冲出来保护卡西，还能怼鹅。  
毕竟，这世界上敢怼鹅、能怼鹅的人不多。再加上，卡西和哈维越恩爱，穆里尼奥就越羡慕嫉妒恨到爆炸。 

卡西从葡萄牙波尔图退了之后就当上了门将教练，回皇马教少年梯队。虽然没什么钱，但还比较开心。哈维从卡塔尔退了后，在卡塔尔当了几年教练。  
皮克作为巴萨主席，请哈维去巴萨执教，皇马这边正好轮到阿隆索提拔上来背锅当教练。 

皇马这时把一线队的门将教练突然给开了，给了卡西机会要不要上一线队，阿隆索也希望卡西来一线队帮他。  
但是呢，其实皇马一线队原来的门将教练是库尔图瓦推荐进来的。现在先把这个门将教练开了，把卡西提上来。就是明摆着让库尔图瓦识趣走人。库尔图瓦过三十岁了，到了走人时间。如果库尔图瓦敢跟卡西发生点任何冲突，舆论不可能站库尔图瓦，卡西可是皇马老功勋队长。  
卡西意识到这点就很不开心，觉得想赶库尔图瓦走，何必拿自己当枪使。再加上库尔图瓦高个门将，一点也没下滑，要赶人还要想方设法找借口扫地出门，这套路也太皇马了。  
再加上皇马几任功勋队长，老队长耶罗去国家队背锅去了，劳尔是皇马标志人物，有啥大场面他是icon，阿水混进管理层，平时各种采访都是阿水露面。结果就卡西混得最差，没有什么机会。 

而这个时候哈维怀了，他要求卡西去巴萨给他做助教。哈维就一直认为卡西不帮他，觉得万笛家拉基还不是给莫德里奇当助手，助教工作是拉基分担，两个孩子都是拉基照顾。其实哈维这种事业型O找男友就是想找助教团，听他指挥，给他干活。 

我脑世界里矛盾冲突点就在这里，皮克专程来马德里，在阿水家请了卡西和小白吃饭。皮克想帮哈维把卡西和小白都挖去巴萨做助教。哈维这个教练是皮克力捧的，还给了哈维很大权力，买人卖人用人都有自主权。但这就在于，如果哈维交不出成绩来，皮克作为主席在董事会就很没面子，对他接下来的任期也不好看。 

哈维也找过小白，小白重情义，出于情义很难拒绝。但之前小白在酒庄，离马德里很近，再加上小白自己是老板。随时托妞带着宝宝们回酒庄小住，或者小白去马德里，白托家绝大部分时间都在一起。小白如果去巴萨，薪水也没多少，工作又忙压力又大，离马德里又远。 

然后皮克忙着说服小白和卡西，也忙着骂阿水。因为皮克觉得阿水带娃太成问题，教育水平是零，也不高兴娃都不会说加泰语。他要把宝宝们带去巴塞罗那上学，先把大儿子带去上小学，以后小儿子再去上学。  
阿水就很生气，他觉得两个宝宝都是他一个人的，不让皮皮带走。 

我的脑世界真是一个复杂空间…


End file.
